Finding Liberty
by Tauvian
Summary: Selina Kyle leaves Gotham in search of a new adventure. No pairings as of yet.
1. Prologue: Stiff Goodbye

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**FINDING LIBERTY**

_I wrote this story many years ago. Probably a little over 8 years. Well I was a good length into my fic and then my brother erased it from our home computer. Needless to say I was POed. I gave up on it cuz I didn't want to try and rewrite everything. Well, lately it's been stuck in my head for some reason, so now I've been writing it again. Of course the dialogue won't be exact, but I know where I'm headed. Okay, there aren't really any pairings now. When I first wrote this I was not intending a Selina/Clark relationship. But now, I guess we will see how it goes. If you have any thoughts, just review and I'll respond in kind. I'm posting this cuz I'd like to see how others find it. Thanks for reading._

_Short Summary: Selina Kyle leaves Gotham in search of a new adventure._

**Prologue: Stiff Goodbyes**

"What are you doing here?" The gruff voice asked once the door to his car opened to reveal the figure inside.

"Now Batman, is that anyway to greet a lady? Try again. And this time with a bit more… charm." The woman finished with a grin. She sat perched on the passenger side of the Bat mobile.

"What do you want Catwoman?" Batman asked in his no nonsense voice.

Selina Kyle emerged from the vehicle with a pout on her delicate features. "You're no fun anymore Bats." She walked closer to him, swaying her hips seductively. Upon reaching him, she raised her hands to his chest, but he moved away. She frowned. "You don't play with me like you used to." There was a slight pause. "Not since forming the _Justice League_." She finished, scrunching her face as though the name left an awful taste in her mouth.

Batman regarded her for a moment, and then swiftly moved to the driver's side of the Bat mobile. He tossed in a small radio device that looked to be busted. He resisted a sigh. He was tired and aching all over and ready to head home for the night. "Why are you here Selina?" He stared at her seriously.

She folded her arms, not at all pleased with his manner of addressing her. It made her feel like a nuisance. And that's something she's never been to him. Not even when he was chasing her all around town. She looked to the side, refusing to keep eye contact. "I just thought I'd see you one last time before I left."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Away." She answered cryptically.

His eyes narrowed further. "Is there a heist involved?"

She turned to him with a glare. "Always quick to jump to the negative, I see." She stated. She shook her head with a tiny laugh. But there was a hint of hurt shown in her eyes.

Batman noticed. "Selina…" He started softly, but was quickly interrupted.

"Batman!" A voice shouted from above. Both parties turned to the new arrival. Wonder Woman halted mid-air, startled to find Catwoman there.

"Yes?" Batman asked to bring her attention back to him.

Wonder Woman pulled her gaze from Catwoman and turned a questioning one towards the Bat. "We're needed at the tower. You were not answering your com-link. So I..." She did not continue, feeling odd at their relaxed proximity to eachother.

"My com-link is fried." He paused, then continued. "I'll be there." Was his reply, not at all revealing the fatigue he was feeling. When Wonder Woman didn't take her leave, he clarified, "I'll meet you there."

Diana looked hesitantly to Catwoman, then back to Batman "Are you certain?"

"Of course he is." Catwoman voiced with her Cheshire grin. She was unnerved that one of the _Justice Leaguers_ was here in Gotham. And she didn't like being ignored. She misses the day when it was just her, Batman, and his little Bat family.

Batman gave Catwoman a look that meant to be quiet. Catwoman merely shrugged her shoulders. He then looked at his colleague still hovering above them. "Very." Was all he said.

Wonder Woman flinched at his tone. It was like he didn't want her there. She glanced to Catwoman once more. Clearly puzzled by this thief's presence. 'Why hasn't Bruce escorted her to jail?' She wondered to herself. "Very well. I will see you shortly." With the nod of his head, she left.

"Goodness!" Catwoman broke the silence. "Never thought I'd see Wonder Bra herself in person. I feel so _honored_." Batman glared at her reproachfully. She grinned, "What?"

He said nothing and entered the Bat mobile. "I have to go." Before closing its top, he looked at her. "If I find out you're up to something Selina, I will come for you." He warned.

She leaned down over the passenger seat to bring her face as close to him as she could. "Promise?" She replied huskily. She puckered her lips and lightly kissed his top one. "Goodbye Bats." She pulled away and slinked off into the shadows.

Batman stared after her. He will find out where she's headed when he got back to the cave. 'But right now…' He closed the top to his car and pulled away. '… I'm needed elsewhere.'


	2. Chapter One: Metropolis?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**Chapter One: Metropolis?**

~~~~ Bat Cave ~~~~

It was nine past 6 a.m. by the time the Bat mobile pulled into the Bat cave. The top opened and Batman, slowly, but steadily pulled himself out of it. He had even more cuts and bruises than before when he had seen Selina. He moved over to his mega computer and sat heavily in his chair. From the sound of light footsteps to his left, he assumed Alfred was making his way down the stairs. Batman pulled his cowl off to reveal the tired but handsome face of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. He was exhausted.

Alfred made his way to his master with the first aid kit in tow. "Long night Sir?"

Bruce grabbed a hand mirror and looked over his face. Noticing the cuts he frowned. 'How will I explain this at work?' He set it down and looked wearily at his butler and long time friend. "That's putting it mildly Alfred." He then sighed and turned to his keyboard and started typing away.

Alfred looked on in disapproval. "Perhaps you should get a bit of rest first Sir. You have that meeting in a few short hours. I also recommend that we take a look at your injuries before you retire." Alfred insisted.

Bruce did not look his way, but continued typing. "I saw Selina Kyle tonight."

Alfred raised a grayed brow. "Oh? And is Ms. Kyle the reason for your many abrasions?"

This time Bruce did turn to Alfred. "No." He then frowned. "She said that she wanted to tell me 'goodbye'." His eyes flashed at the thought.

This caught Alfred's notice. "Goodbye sir?"

Bruce nodded, and then turned back to his mainframe. "She would not say where. But I have little doubt that she'd assume I'd not find out on my own."

For the first time that night, Alfred looked at the large monitor beside him. He noticed that Bruce was searching the database for recent money transactions and flights and such. "You think she's up to something?"

"She came to me to say goodbye. She's never done that. Why now?" He stopped typing, feeling that he's found something.

"Perhaps Ms. Kyle is deciding to retire." Upon Bruce's weary look, Alfred continued. "Or perhaps she's about to do something that she doesn't want you to know about, but subconsciously wants you to look for her." Alfred's brow furrowed. "You think it's something dangerous. Something she may not survive?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't want to jump to conclusions. If she were in trouble, she'd tell me."

"Would she?" Alfred questioned.

Bruce ignored it. "Besides, Selina is always careful."

"Like she was careful with the cat cult?" Alfred could not help but comment. Bruce kept silent. Alfred knew he was troubled. Bruce typed a few commands and brought up a surveillance of Selina at Gotham's Airport. He zoomed in on her ticket and was able to discern it as a one-way to Metropolis, Kansas. "Metropolis? What is there for her in Metropolis?" Alfred asked.

Bruce kept quiet until he found... "That's what." He stated as he pulled up an article on an exhibit on the gods and goddesses of Egypt. He sighed in disappointment as he pulled up a list of items marking the worship of the goddess Bastet.

"Do you really think that she would risk it in a city with Superman? She's likely to go straight to jail if she tried." Alfred noted. "And let's not forget the one-way ticket Sir. She doesn't plan to leave anytime soon."

Bruce shook his head. "No Alfred. That just means that she doesn't plan to return here anytime soon. Who knows where she's headed after she got the goods." He glanced over to the med kit. "Leave the kit Alfred. I'll tend to my bruises. They aren't serious and there aren't many." Alfred looked hesitant so Bruce reassured. "I promise to go straight to bed once I'm done. Go rest. I know you've been up all night waiting for me."

Alfred started to object, but by the look on Bruce's face he consented. "Very well sir. I bid you a good rest." With that, Alfred left the cave, leaving the med kit behind.

Bruce watched him leave before turning back to his computer. He entered a few commands on the keyboard. '_He_ should be home by now.' He thought to himself. He opened his com-link and dialed a Metropolis number. He then quickly disconnected the call. 'On second thought, I don't want to involve him.'

Instead, he tapped into the Gotham City Airport database. He quickly reserved air space for his personal jet. There wasn't much available until the afternoon. But considering his morning meeting, it works out pretty well. He smirked. "No one will bat an eye at Bruce Wayne's sudden visit to Metropolis." He disconnected his connection to the airport's mainframe.

His smirk dropped as he stared at the picture still on the screen before him. "What are you up to Selina?" He wondered out loud before shutting everything off into sleep mode. His eyes narrowed. 'I'll find out soon enough.' He thought to himself. He grabbed the med kit and immediately started treating his wounds. The sooner he got the done, the sooner he'd get a couple hours of sleep. Hopefully it'll be enough. Lucius will kill him if he fell asleep during another board meeting.

**AN: I am so pleased that you guys like the story so far. And thanks for sharing some of your ideas with me. I'm still not sure on the pairing. Years ago, it was going to be BM/CW romance and SM/CW friendship. Now since then I've read some SM/CW fics and find that I kinda like the pair. So I'll just leave it to fate for now. I have a real strong idea for how this story will play out. The relationship isn't the big picture so I don't have to decide on that just now. I just really hope that I can make this as entertaining for my readers as possible. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I promise they will get longer.**

**And oh yeah...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**;-)**


	3. Chapter Two: Arrival In A New Place

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**Chapter**** Two: Arrival in a New Place**

~~~~ Metropolis ~~~~

Selina peered out of the window amazed by the brightness of the city. 'I'm definitely not in Gotham anymore.' She wryly thought to herself as she gazed out at the landscape as the plane flew over the city. It started to descend as they neared the airport. They touched down at 9 a.m.; the sun was shining in the sky. It was a beautiful morning and Selina was itching to sink her claws into Metropolis.

She swiftly exited the plane, ignoring the looks she received from several men. 'Honestly, don't they have anything better to do than to ogle me.' She thought, pretending to be upset. But in reality, she relished their attention. Now if she could only get the same reaction from a certain Bat. She frowned as her thoughts led to him. 'Get a grip Selina. That's all behind you now.'

She went to retrieve her bags. The clicks of her short black heels were being drowned out by the hustle and bustle of her surroundings. She wore long black elephant dress pants and a soft green blouse. She had her hair slightly curled blonde hair pulled up in a neat bun. She was dressed very conservatively, very smart. She hoped that no one would recognize who she was; having been unmasked several years prior. At least they shouldn't at first sight, once they heard her name, however, was another matter. Gripping her carry-on, she made her way to the rest of her luggage.

Selina walked out of CMA, City of Metropolis Airport. She stood just outside its doors with her three bags. She motioned for a cab and one pulled up beside her in a matter of seconds. She received a few glares from those around her who had been signaling for a cab much longer than she had been. She only shrugged her shoulders. She can't help it if she attracts more attention than they do. The driver jumped out of his seat, then popped open the trunk. He grabbed her bags, placing them inside as she got in the back. Once he was back in his own seat, he looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Where to?"

Selina grinned. "The Millennium Hotel please." She then sat back into her seat and took in the sights. It was definitely a change from home. People walked along the sidewalks, smiling, seemingly without a care in the world. Even the dark alleys were a tad too bright for Selina's tastes. 'These people walk around as if they've never heard of crime.' She thought to herself as she noticed several different women holding their purses far too loosely. 'It'd be like taking candy from a baby.' Then she witnessed a young man leaving his bike outside of a store before going in. There was no lock or chain on the bike. 'An incredibly stupid baby.' She corrected herself. She let out a soft sigh. 'This place may not prove too challenging.' She thought disappointedly.

"New to Metropolis?" The man in front of her asked.

Selina turned her attention to her cabby. He had slightly tanned skin and dark curly hair with startling blue eyes. She smiled. "Yes. Is it that obvious?"

"Yes and no." He answered. "I only asked because of the way you are looking out of the window with such awe. Before when I picked you up, you were not so fascinated with your surroundings." He finished looking out onto the road.

Selina stared at him. "I am unaccustomed to people being so… unconcerned for their belongings."

He glanced at her through the mirror. "What do you mean?"

Selina looked back out the window. "I am from a slightly more dangerous city. Granted not all of it is unsafe, but it has its shady areas."

He nodded in understanding. "I see. Well all cities in comparison to this one are more dangerous. We have Superman. With his super hearing he can hear anyone who calls for him. So not many normal folk would risk it. Now the meta-humans, the freaks, they are the ones to be feared."

Selina nodded her head. She found herself lost in thought. 'Superman…' She had already considered this factor. But she did not see him as an obstacle. He's only a problem if she gets caught. She'll have to make sure that she stays off of his radar. They remained silent for the remainder of the ride.

~~~ Moments Later ~~~

The cab pulled up to the front doors of the Millennium Hotel. Selina exited the cab as the driver went for her bags. She looked up at the large building. It's costing her a pretty penny to stay here, but still, it's one of the most reasonably priced hotels in the city. A bell hop exited the fine establishment and came to help her with her luggage. He took her bags from the cab driver and headed inside. Selina paid the cabby and with a quick goodbye, she followed the man with her things.

Once inside the hotel, Selina was impressed with the layout of the place. She grinned. She was always one who appreciated the finer things in life. She moved to the counter alongside the boy with her bags. The representative looked up with a bored expression on her face. She looked only sixteen, but in reality was probably twenty-three. "How may I help you today ma'am?" The young girl asked.

Selina pulled out her identification and credit cards. "I would like to check in. The name's Kyle, Selina Kyle." She stated as she slid both cards to the girl. She resisted a grin as the girl's eyes widened in shock, no doubt recognizing the name.

"Um… Ms. Kyle." The girl gave her a shaky smile and she keyed some information into the computer. She then became slightly nervous. She looked back at Selina. "It will be just one moment while I get the manager." She then scurried away.

Selina calmly stood at the counter as she awaited the manager. A man shorter than appeared with the same girl following behind. He approached Selina. "Ah Ms. Kyle. I am Jonathan Withers and I am the manager of this fine establishment. And may I say what a pleasure it is to have you staying here at the Millennium Hotel." He said with a smile.

She eyed him coolly. "Is there a problem?" She asked, nodding to girl beside him.

The manager looked confused for a moment, and then understanding dawned on him. "Oh, do not mind Carolyn. An alert to notify a manager popped up when you checked in. You're reservations are well in order. And the anonymity you requested is in effect. No one but a select few, and now Carolyn, in my staff know of your staying here. Your pseudonym and everything else is in place just as you requested."

She nodded her head approvingly. "Very well. I wish to check in now."

"Yes, of course. Your suite is on the twenty-first floor; room 2110. He handed the key over to Selina. "Please enjoy your stay. _Ms. Amanda Waters_." He said with a secretive smile.

Selina grabbed the key and smiled at him. "Oh believe me, I will." She turned from the counter and walked to the elevator with the bell boy following her every step.

~~~ Room 2110 ~~~

"Thank you Ms. Waters." The bell boy said as he tucked his tip in his jacket pocket. He shut the door quietly behind him.

Selina stood in the living area of her suite. Her bags were near the sofa. She slipped off her shoes and immediately walked to her bay doors. Thrusting them apart, she stepped off onto the balcony. The air instantly attacked her hair. Part of it came loose and danced with the wind. The sun was warm on her skin. She smiled. 'A girl could get used to this.' She thought as she took in the view. "So bright and beautiful." She said aloud.

Selina leaned her elbow against the railing. Then she placed her cheek in her palm as she continued to look over the city. She thought of the pedestrians she saw earlier, when she rode the cab. "So naïve and unsuspecting." She then smirked as her eyes took on a feral gleam. "And so very ripe for the taking."

**AN: Thanks again for all of the reviews. Again, I promise, chapters will get longer. I'm glad that you guys like the fic so far. I'm hoping by the time I'm done you guys will LOVE it. LOL.**

**Okay, there you have it. Selina is now in Metropolis. I wonder what plans she has in store. I guess we'll have to wait and see...**

**As always...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter Three: When In Rome

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**AN: Okay Sorry! I posted the wrong version of chapter 3. It was an older version so... OOPS! Well, here's the right one. Again sorry. Also, almost done with chapter 4. YAY! Enjoy the read.**

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**Chapter Three: When In Rome**

~~~ ~~~ The Daily Planet ~~~~ ~~~~

"Hey Smallville." The lovely Lois Lane called while walking up to her partner. She had just come from Perry White's office. She held a folder in her hand.

Clark was bent over his desk typing away at his computer. He peered at Lois over his glasses. "What is it Lois? I'm kind of busy at the moment." He told her.

Lois smirked at him. "Don't take that tone with me mister." She said, pushing his keyboard out of the way and sitting on the side of his desk.

Clark leaned back, somewhat annoyed. But he didn't let Lois's overbearing personality get to him. Still, he preferred to avoid any conflict, especially with her. "I'm sorry Lois. I was a little uh… wrapped up in my work." He said, nodding to his computer screen that she halfway blocked. "You have my undivided attention now." He said to placate her.

Her left brow arched. "Good." She said glancing over at the written materials he had all over his work station. "Your corruption expose on the Department of Agriculture will have to wait." She grinned, handing him the manila folder he now noticed she brought with her.

"What's this?" Clark asked while opening it to view its contents.

"Perry is on this big whoop about a new exhibit in town." Lois explained. "He wants one of us to cover the story." She slid off of his desk. "And I know how much you adore exotic things."

Clark eyed her. "What with your obsession with Superman, I wouldn't say I was the only one."

Lois glared at him. "I do not have an obsession with Superman." She raised her chin a point. "He and I have a very unique relationship, nothing you'd ever understand." She stated dismissively.

Clark resisted a frown. "Oh really Lois, I had no idea." He said, more so to himself. Then a thought crossed his mind. 'I hope I haven't done anything to lead her on. Ma would not approve.'

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't Clark." She then sighed. "Now to get back to the matter at hand, I can't do this story because I am neck deep in the extortion scandal. Believe me, if I could cover it, I would. I just can't." She finished, giving him THE look.

Clark resisted a roll of his own eyes. Lois may be his partner, his friend, and he may care deeply for her, but sometimes she can be so… He sighs. "Fine Lois. I'll cover it."

She smiled wide at him. "Thanks Smallville. I'd say I owe you one, but really… I'm doing you the favor." She grabbed the file out of his hand and opened it. "This soiree is apparently a big deal." She pulled out a picture and held it up in front of his face. "Interesting findings, intriguing right?"

He grabbed the photo and file from her hands. He then set them on his desk. "Sure Lois. Whatever you say." Lois grinned and took a seat at her desk in front of him. Resisting a frown, he saved his work on the computer and gathered up all of his previous work before placing them back in his locked drawer. He then took the photo and pulled out the rest of the documents from the manila folder he received from Lois. He began reading the information.

~~~~ ~~~~ Room 2110 ~~~~ ~~~~

Selina had just finished taking a rejuvenating hot shower, having already spent what was left of her morning unpacking her belongings. Clad in a white fluffy robe, she lounged in the chaise in her living area, looking over a news paper. The Daily Planet to be precise.

She went straight to the classifieds first. Even though she had not decided how long her stay in Metropolis would be, she thought it best to be prepared. She looked for vacancies in apartments and job opportunities. Grabbing a pen, she circled a few that grabbed her interest. Her cat Isis meowed at her from her position near the window. "I'll do a more thorough search online later. Don't worry girl. I'll make sure we have nothing but the best." Isis meowed in approval. Selina grinned down at her.

She then set the paper down onto the small table and stood from the chaise. She stretched, and walked into the kitchen area. She poured herself a glass of milk. After she was finished, she washed out her glass. She put it way, while grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. She poured milk into it and walked out of the kitchen area.

Walking back into the living room, Selina called out, "Isis darling." She was, however, not prepared for the sight that awaited her. "Isis?" The cat had gotten onto the little table and knocked over the paper. It was all over the floor. Selina quickly set down the bowl and walked over to the mess. "Isis you've been a naughty girl." She reprimanded as she fumbled through the newspaper sections.

Said cat in question hopped off of the table and went to her bowl of milk. After a few licks, she meowed a thanks to her human.

Selina glanced at her with a stern looked that quickly soften. She smiled, "Oh you little minx, I can never stay mad at you." Satisfied, Isis went back to her meal. Selina continued picking up the papers, and then suddenly paused in mid grab. Setting down all that she had already gathered back onto the table, she picked up the remaining page. Selina arched a pale brow when she noticed a small museum ad in the lower left hand corner of the page. "Would you look at this?" She stated to Isis, but more so to herself. _Eyptian Gods Exhibit. _"Hmm… an exhibit of the gods. No doubt the cat goddess Bast herself will be on display." Then her lips curled up as she thought of all of the priceless artifacts and … _jewels_. Her eyes lit up at the thought. "This might warrant a little look-see." She decided. She noticed the date that it would be open to the public. "It's already here. Well, I guess there's only one thing left for me to do." She tossed the newspaper aside. Isis meowed at her. "After all, how could I possibly resist." With a smirk Selina left the room.

~~~~ ~~~~ The Daily Planet ~~~~ ~~~~

Clark finished looking over the file. Never one to dawdle, he decided that it was time to get started. He put the file away in his desk before standing up. He grabbed his suit jacket from over the back of his chair and threw it on. This caught Lois's attention. She looked up at him questioningly. "Where are you off to Smallville?"

Clark looked at her. He grabbed his pen and notepad and hid them easily inside the interior pocket of his jacket. "Isn't it obvious Lois? I'm off to the museum. The sooner I start the sooner I finish with the puff piece you've stuck me with." He told her lightly. "And the sooner I can get back to the real news."

Lois removed her hands from her keyboard and placed them behind her head as she leaned back into her chair. She smirked. "Come on, this is an educational experience for you. You need a little… uh, more like a lot more culture in your life farmboy."

"Funny Lois." Clark commented.

"Really Clark, you should try and enjoy your time away from the office. It's a nice day out." She reasoned. "The rest of us will be stuck crammed inside doing grueling _work_."

Clark smiled at her. "Well, if you really feel that way, I'd be more than happy to let you cover the exhibit, so that you could spend some time outdoors."

She scrunched up her nose while giving out a little snort. She brought her hands back down to her computer. "And work on a puff piece. No thanks Smallville." She stated, then proceeded to completely ignore Clark as she was consumed in her work.

He looked at her wryly. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Without another word, he headed for the exit.

~~~~ ~~~~ Room 2110 ~~~~ ~~~~

As Selina walked into the bedroom, she let her robe fall off of her shoulders. Clad in only her white lace underwear, she opened the closet and perused through her selections. "What to wear, what to wear?" Her eyes spotted a bit of white towards the back. "This is different." She pulled out the garment she has yet to wear. "Well, it's not my usual color, but…" She thought it over as she held it up against her while looking in the mirror. "… I am in a new city. And it's definitely bright enough for the locals." She glanced over at Isis who followed her into her room. "And as they say, when in Rome…" She asked. The cat meowed in disapproval. Selina smirked at her before turning back to her reflection. Making a final decision, she laid the garment on the bed. She then proceeded to pick out a pair of stunning, yet comfortable white heeled sandals.

~~~~ ~~~~ The Metro History of Art Museum ~~~~ ~~~~

A yellow cab pulled to a stop in front of the large brick building. A handsome young man stepped out. He was smartly dressed in a dark blue suit with a satin red tie. He quickly glanced at the building before going inside. He had work to do.

**AN: There it is Chapter 3 yay! Okay, I had to rewrite this chapter because somehow it got deleted... again... So... I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. I'm at work now so I better go, but please tell me how it's going. Things will be getting pretty interesting very soon. Thanks for reading! ****Until next time...**

**oh yes... and as always...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter Four: Let's Do Lunch

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**.**

**Chapter Four: Let's Do Lunch**

**.**

~~~~ ~~~~ Room 2110 ~~~~ ~~~~

The smooth fabric of Selina's dress softly caressed her body. She went to the mirror against the wall beside the closet. She decided to forego any makeup and allowed her hair to flow down her shoulders. The dress was sleeveless, so her hair will protect her from sunburn. She transferred some items from her carry-on bag into her white clutch purse.

Exiting her bedroom, Selina grabbed her white wide-brimmed sunhat. Placing on her large sunglasses, she walked back over to the chaise. She grabbed the newspaper and quickly found the ad with the exhibit. _'Metro History of Art Museum.'_ Now that she got the name and address of the building, she set the paper back down and walked to the foyer. Grabbing her key card off of the side table, she walked out of her suite with a smile on her face.

~~~~ ~~~~ Metro History of Art Museum ~~~~ ~~~~

Selina walked into the cool building of the art museum. It was nice to be in an air conditioned environment. Not that the day was sweltering, she just preferred the cooler atmosphere. She walked along the corridors, following the signs leading to the room where the exhibit was to be displayed. She was in no rush, so whenever a piece of art caught her eye, she stopped to study it.

Selina had always been an admirer of the beautiful, exotic things. And fine art was no exception. In fact, she's stolen many priceless paintings and the like. Plenty that even the Bat does not know about. That's the beauty of working overseas. Not to mention having the right contacts to launder money to international banks. She has money all over the world. But that's another story. After all, a girl like her has to maintain a certain… lifestyle.

She continued down the hall into another display room; this one full of sculptures. The clicks of her heels echoed throughout the room. There was no one around. She continued to appraise the pieces, mentally calculating their value. However, when compared to the necessary risks she'd have to take, nothing in this room was worth the effort. She quickly left.

Finally, she found her way to the Egyptian works she came to see. To be honest, it was amazing. She was slightly surprised at the amount of priceless artifacts filling the room. The Egyptians are typically very taut about lending their relics to other nations. So it was quite shocking that they would allow one location to hold so many. Then she thought of what the cabby told her earlier that day. She smirked, 'I guess there are advantages to having Superman around.' She walked further into the room, thinking about all of the nice things she'd like to take home. 'It'll be that much sweeter, stealing right from under _his _nose.'

She swiftly maneuvered around the flock of people in the area. 'Explains why the other rooms are so vacant.' She thought as she mentally took inventory of all to be seen. 'I just might have to revisit this place, at a more seductive hour of the night.' Her emerald eyes sparkled at the thought.

Selina continued her stride until she came face to face with a statue of Bast. Looking over the priceless relic, she grinned in delight. "It's absolutely _purr_fect." She stated.

"You have good tastes." Said a masculine voice from behind Selina. "Legend has it that, by day, Bast would ride through the sky with her father, the sun god Ra, his boat pulling the sun through the sky." She turned and smiled in admiration of the handsome face that matched the voice. "She protected Ra from his enemies." He continued. "Thus she became known as-"

"-the Lady of the East, the Goddess of the Rising Sun, and the Sacred and All-Seeing Eye." Selina finished for him. "I must say, you know a great deal about the Egyptian gods."

The man turned to fully face her. He was slightly surprised at how stunning she was. Still, she looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face. He shook his head, "I have to admit, I did a bit of research before coming here. I'm doing a story." He held out his hand. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet."

Selina raised a delicate brow. She took his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent. So you are doing a story on the entire exhibit, or this particular piece alone?" She asked him.

Clark tried not to frown at the fact she did not give her name. "Well, the entire exhibit actually. I've researched a little on most if not all of the pieces." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You seem to know quite a bit about this yourself."

"You could say that I am a bit of an art connoisseur myself." She said giving him a Cheshire grin.

Clark took a step closer to her. "Well then perhaps I could get a quote or two."

"Wouldn't one of the employees of this fine museum be of better assistance?" She replied smoothly. "Besides, I don't like to dabble with the press too often, Mr. Kent, I'm sure you understand."

Not wishing to invade her privacy, Clark nodded his head in acceptance. "Yes of course, I-"

"I really must be going. It was a pleasure speaking with you." She cut him off, before immediately turning and walking to the exit.

He watched her exit the room. He couldn't get her smile out of his head. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, he made a beeline for the exit.

Selina swiftly left the exhibit room. Taking a deep breath, she decided to stick around and take note of all of the security cameras and alarms. 'I guess it's time to flirt with a guard.' She sighed mentally. However, before she could go too far, she was stopped by a deep voice.

"Um, excuse me… Ms…. I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch your name." Clark said as he caught up to her.

Selina's eyes flashed. "Mr. Kent, I don't wish to be quoted in your news article."

He eyes widened, realizing what she thought. "Oh no, I'm sorry if I had seemed pushy before. I didn't mean anything by it. Usually that's my partner's department." He finished with a wry grin.

She raised a brow. "Yes, the vigorous Lois Lane. I'm sure she is quite the handful."

"At times." Was his reply as he looked Selina over.

"Kyle." She said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Selina Kyle. That's my name." She answered, her eyes piercing through him; coolly awaiting his response.

Clark frowned a bit. 'Selina Kyle… Catwoman! That's why she looked so familiar. What is _she_ doing in Metropolis?' He noticed that she was gauging his reaction. He forced himself to relax his features. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kyle."

"Am I to presume that I will be featured in your little story?" She asked dryly.

Clark, looking over the beauty before him, couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. "No offense Ms. Kyle, but I hardly consider you visiting tourist attractions news worthy. Now if you were wearing something a little less bright at a much later time in the day, then I might have myself a story."

Selina looked him over. A reporter with substance? How… refreshing. She grinned. "I doubt your partner would agree with you, Mr. Kent."

"My partner isn't here." He quickly replied. "And please, call me Clark." He smiled at her.

Selina had to admit, he has a great smile. "Clark." She tested it out.

"Would you care for a late lunch, my treat?" He asked her. "There's this great place, only a couple of blocks from here." He held out his arm. "I promise, you'll like it Ms. Kyle." He stated with a smile. 'I should keep an eye on her. It can't be coincidence that she's at this exhibit.'

She thought about it for a moment. 'I could use a bite.' She thought, then smiled. "That would be lovely." She told him as she latched onto his arm. He then proceeded to lead her out of the museum. "And Clark… please call me Selina."

They quickly exited the museum and immediately turned right. "It's such a nice day; I hope you don't mind walking." Clark said.

Selina smiled. "No, not at all." Her emerald eyes checked out the exterior of the building, before it was completely out of her sight. She mentally noted that she'd have to come back to do a more thorough scout of the area. Right now, however, she needed to focus on her… _date_. "So Clark, have you always wanted to be a reporter?"

Clark guided Selina down the sidewalk. He got many stares from the general population. Selina was a beautiful woman, and many took notice of this. He felt a sense of pride at being the one escorting her. He smiled at her. "Actually, I got into it in high school. I needed an extracurricular and my parents were against me joining any sports."

This admission surprised Selina. "Really? I would imagine that you were built for sports. It makes a girl wonder how exactly you got your physique." She said, unabashedly. She has always been a straight talker.

Clark blushed, "I –uh…", he cleared his throat, "I actually grew up on a farm, so with all the chores I had, I just didn't have time for sports." He explained.

She grinned, knowing how flustered she was making him. "It's a shame, I bet you would have made an amazing line backer." His face grew redder and Selina held in a laugh.

~~~~ ~~~~ Peterson, Petrovich, and Potch LLC ~~~~ ~~~~

This was possibly the most boring meeting in the history of meetings. Bruce was having difficulty staying awake through the entire ordeal. He glanced at the time. It was late in the afternoon. He'd need to leave soon. After his board meeting that morning, he hopped on his jet and flew nonstop to Metropolis. It only took him five minutes to come up with a reason to hold a meeting with one of Wayne Enterprises' subsidiaries. They were currently explaining to him their profit for this quarter and their monthly budget, and a whole lot of things he usually left to Lucius to take care of.

To put it mildly, he was starting to regret this decision. Still he needed an excuse for Bruce Wayne to show up here. 'Oh no, here comes the charts.' He thought to himself as one of the assistants pulled out a large stack of cardboard presentations. 'Wait, how many is that?' Not being able to take it any longer, he raised his hand and stood up. Everyone in the room turned to him expectantly. "Hold it. I've seen enough. Just send everything to my associate Lucius Fox as per usual."

The president of the company stood as well. "Yes, of course Mr. Wayne." He said, unsure as to Bruce's reaction.

Bruce, not being a sadist and all, decided to put the man's fears to rest. "I am pleased with what I have seen, Mr. Biermann. I thank you for your time." He says while extending his hand to the man.

Mr. Biermann immediately grasps it, "Anytime sir. Thank you."

After they shake hands, Bruce immediately exits the building. He gets in to the town car awaiting him and has the driver take him to grab a late lunch. He'll look for Selina later. Right now, he's starving.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~ Le Monteverdi ~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Clark escorted Selina into _Le Monteverdi_, a very prominent restaurant. He recalled Lois mentioning it once and she seemed to hold the place in high esteem. Okay, so this may not be a formal date, but he wanted to impress Selina. And even though she may be use to roughing it as Catwoman, he knows she's use to finer things as Selina Kyle.

They walked up to the maître d' and he greeted them, "Hello, welcome to _Le Monteverdi_. May I have your name?" He said, opening his reservation book.

"Uh," Clark began with his boyish charm and gave the man a sheepish smile, "actually we don't have a reservation." The maître d' slammed the book closed and raised a brow, obviously peeved with Clark. "Since it's already late in the afternoon, I was hoping you'd have a table available for two."

The maître d' stared him down, before looking over the openings he did have. "I could probably _squeeze _ you in, but you'd have to eat fast."

Clark fought a blush. "That's fine." He glanced apologetically at Seline, who was fighting a laugh.

"_Aaannd_… I can't get you in for another hour and a half." He told Clark, clearly irritated with the couple. However, he looked as though he were waiting for Clark to _offer_ him something.

Clark looked crestfallen, he decided they'd go elsewhere, but before he could voice this, Selina spoke for him. "That will fine. Thank you." She told the maître d', whose frown lifted a bit at the sight of her. She pulled on Clark's arm, led him to the side at the waiting area. They were the only ones there.

Clark turned to her as soon as they sat down. "I am so sorry Selina. We can go somewhere else, if you don't want to wait." He offered.

She shook her head no. "No, it's fine." She smiled. "I've heard great things about this place. We're here now, so let's wait." She looked piercingly into his eyes.

He blushed. She made him feel like a school boy. 'It's like with Lana, only my thoughts are not as childish.' At that thought, he blushed even harder. He cleared his voice, "Still, you probably aren't use to having to wait. I should have thought about reservations or…" Here he mentally slapped himself. "I was supposed to slip him money, wasn't I?" He asked in a deadpanned voice.

Selina couldn't hold it in anymore, she flat out laughed. "I'm sorry Clark, but you are just too cute." She said, placing her hand on top of his. Clark smiled a wide smile.

"Who's too cute?" A deep voice asked from beside the maître d' stand.

Selina removed her hand from Clark's and stood up in surprise. "Bruce?"

Sure enough Bruce Wayne stood in _Le Monteverdi_ looking as cool and handsome as ever. He walked over to her. "Hello Selina."

**AN: Yaaaayyyy! They've finally met. Aren't they just the cutest? I predict they'll be good friends. What's up with Bruce showing up at the end though? I'm glad this story is moving along great. I'm nearly at the part where I left off before my brother deleted everything. **** I'm excited about writing how Catwoman and Superman interact. I never got that far with the original.**

**Hope you like this story, hope you like the pairings (when they are revealed), hope you like the friendships that come in to play in this fic. I originally started this fic cuz I didn't like how Catwoman was not in any Justice League or Justice League Unlimited show. I thought it would prove to be good TV, but it never happened. Oh well.**

**As always friends…**

… **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	6. Chapter Five: The More the Merrier

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**.**

**Chapter Five: The More the Merrier**

.

Bruce sat in the back of his rented town car. He looked out of the window. He was suddenly glad that the glass was tinted. The brightness of this city was a complete contrast to his own. Even in the brightest hour of the day, Gotham still could not compete with the luster of Metropolis. As the car neared the restaurant, he noticed a couple head inside. 'Hmm, that looked an awful lot like Clark.' He thought to himself, but disregarded it considering the fact that he doubted Clark would ever venture to such a restaurant. The car slowly stopped in front of _Le Monteverdi_. Clark was more of the home cooked meal kinda guy. You can take the boy out of the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy.

Bruce casually stepped out of the car, telling the driver that he'd give him a call once he was ready. It's been awhile since he was here last, so he hoped that the food was still up to par. He quickly walked into the building and headed straight for the maître d.

After a brief conversation with the maître d, Bruce turned at the melodious sound coming from the waiting area. He peaked his head inside. _"…but you are just too cute."_ Bruce couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't the fact that the very woman he came to this city to find was only a few short steps away from him. It wasn't even the fact that she appeared before him while he wasn't even looking. What immediately bothered him was the company she kept and the closeness they showed. He stepped further into the room. "What's too cute?" He asked with a smile.

"_Bruce?"_ He tried not to smirk at the adorable look of surprise on her face. But he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was satisfied to see her hand lift from Clark's. "Hello Selina."

Selina just stared in surprise at the man before her; a wide smile graced her face. "Bruce." She said endearingly before finding her way into his arms. "It's so good to see you."

Bruce relished the feel of her against him. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. He felt her pulling away from their hug, and reluctantly released her. Looking into her eyes, he saw none of the love she so freely dispenses to Batman; only the friendship she gives easily to Bruce Wayne. He felt a devilish grin slip onto his features. He had to act the part after all. "And you Selina, it is always a pleasure to be in your presence."

"Oh stop it Bruce." She stood there smiling at him. It had been ages since she's seen her one true friend; well, aside from Holly that is. She noticed Bruce looking past her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Clark rising from his seat. "Oh, where are my manners? Clark, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Bruce Wayne. Bruce this is-"

"Clark Kent." Bruce said, nodding to said man.

"Mr. Wayne." Clark greeted.

Selina looked to them in surprise. "I had no idea that you two knew each other." She said.

"Oh yes, we are well acquainted." Bruce told her with an attractive smile.

"Mr. Wayne, sir." The three turned to the voice of the Maitre d'. "Your table is ready."

Bruce nodded to him before turning back to Selina and Clark. "The wait here can be agonizing without reservations." He stated. "Would you two care to join me?" He held out his arm to Selina. "I'd love the company."

She glanced back at Clark, who had his hands pushed in his pants pockets. "Well actually, Clark and I-," She started, but was interrupted.

"We would love too. Thank you for your offer, Mr. Wayne." Clark said with a small, tight smile.

Selina looked at him quizzically. She then turned to Bruce and took his arm. Bruce's smile widened. "Please Clark, call me Bruce." He told him as he placed his opposite hand on top of Selina's and led her into the dining area.

Clark followed closely behind. His shoulders slightly slumped. Bruce is the type of man that Selina is used to. He felt like he couldn't compete.

Once at their table, Bruce, always the gentleman, pulled out Selina's chair for her. "Thank you Bruce." She said.

He smiled down at her, before taking his own seat beside her. He gave Clark a meaningful smile as he too took his seat across from him. Their waiter came immediately to their table. He took their drink orders and handed them their menus. "How is it that you know Selina?" He asked, as soon as the waiter was gone.

"Actually we just met, only today." Clark answered.

Selina grinned. "Clark here is doing a piece on the Egyptian Exhibit at the museum. I had just so happened to be there, and I guess we sort of… clicked." She said with a smile towards Clark.

Bruce focused on not frowning. He knew Selina must have been scouting out the surveillance. Pushing back his disappointment in her, he focused on the conversation. "Egyptian? I had no idea that you were so interested in the culture." He said to her.

She looked at him skeptically. "Really Bruce? You know of my fascination with cats and all things related to them." She took a sip of her water. "You know, the Egyptians worshipped cats."

Bruce smirked. "If you like, I could clear up my schedule and we can be on a flight to Cairo in mere minutes." He told her in his seductive voice.

Selina's eyes sparkled a bit. 'A vacation with a sexy billionaire?' She thought on it for a nano second, before replying. "As tempting as the offer is, I must decline. Prior engagements and all." She finished lightly.

However, Bruce was sure to make a mental note. He then turned his attention to the reporter. "So Clark, how is the reporter life treating you?" Bruce asked.

Clark took a sip of his water, and then pushed his glasses up his nose. "It's great. Busy, long hours, but it's an honest day's work."

Bruce smirked at that. "I know some who would disagree with you on that. And I've dated a reporter or two, so I can definitely see their skepticism." He said in a joking manner.

Selina resisted the urge to role her eyes. Really, Bruce could be so… ugh! … sometimes. "I hardly think it's fair to compare the work that Clark here does to the accomplishments of paparazzi queen _Vickie Vale_." She said in distaste. Really, Vickie just always seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth. Bruce merely smiled at her response.

Clark smiled at Selina's defense of him. "Really Bruce, I had no idea you had such a view of the profession. And based off of the… two, was it? that you've dated. I'm not sure if Lois would be at all flattered by that." He finished with a grin.

The sole blonde at the table raised a delicate brow as she turned her attention to Bruce. "You dated Lois Lane?" She asked him, unknowing that her eyes displayed a hint of jealousy. The man in question only shrugged. "So that explains the acquaintance." She said softly while looking at Clark.

Bruce noticed the jealousy flash in Selina's green orbs. It pleased him to know that she felt _something_ more than just mere friendship. "How is Lois doing now-a-days Clark? Still getting herself into trouble no doubt."

The farm boy gave a little smile. "Oh, you know Lois. Wherever she goes, trouble seems to follow."

"Well, then it's a good thing that Superman manages to always swoop in in the nick of time. She's got him wrapped around her finger, that one." Bruce says, with a sparkle behind his eyes.

Clark didn't like Bruce's little inside joke. "I wouldn't exactly say that he was wrapped around her finger." He started with a frown. Then he thought about what Lois had insinuated earlier. "They're not together."

Bruce grinned widely. "What's wrong Clark? Don't tell me you're jealous of the 'man of steel'. Afraid he'll snatch up your girl?"

"Lois is hardly my girl Bruce." Clark did not like Bruce's suggestion. 'What's his deal anyway?' "We are just partners and friends; nothing more, nothing less." 'Why is he trying to make it seem like I like Lois?' He then noticed Bruce's glance at Selina. And then it dawned on him. Clark narrowed his startling blue eyes. 'Two can play that game.' "So no worries Bruce, if you're still carrying a torch for her, knock yourself out." He fought a smirk when he noticed Bruce's drop. "Hey, if it works out, maybe we could even double date." He then turned to Selina. "What do you say Selina?"

Selina's smile widened at Clark's brazenness. She loved a man with back bone. "Of course Clark, I'd love to." She told him and it was only half a lie. Sure she'd love to have the company of a handsome, nicely built, charming man like Clark. But she could do without an evening watching the likes of Lois Lane fawning over Bruce, or vice versa. She hadn't met the woman, but something told her that she wouldn't like her. 'Always needing a man to save her.' If there was one thing Selina hated, it was damsels in distress.

Bruce did not like the thought of Clark and Selina on a date. And he was surprised that shy farm boy Clark, man of steel or not, would even suggest it. Deciding to cut this chit chat short, Bruce signaled for the waiter, slightly surprised at how long they've been waiting to take their order. He then noticed Clark helping Selina out of her chair. He rose from his as well, as good manners taught. He gave her an inquisitive look.

Selina smiled. "Thank you Clark." She then noticed Bruce's look. "I'm just going to go powder my nose. You know what I like Bruce." She said, and left the table.

No sooner had she left, had the waiter appeared. Bruce's eyes trailed down the menu, until they stopped on the entrée they were looking for. Then he glanced at Clark as he gave the man his order. As nerdy as the reporter tried to make himself look, Bruce knew that he still could give him a run for his money. 'Yes Selina, I do know what you like. And it's usually of the dark-haired variety.'

Once their order was taken, Bruce gave Clark a deadpanned stare. No longer did Clark see the playboy standing before him. No, those were the eyes of the Batman. "Why are you with Selina?" Came Bruce's gruff question.

"Straight to the point I see." Clark stated, while straightening in his seat. He knew that this would be a lengthy conversation. "We've already told you. Met at the exhibit. Came out for lunch. Ran into you."

"That doesn't tell me _why_ you are with her Clark." Bruce replied.

"I would think that'd be obvious. It's not every day I see Catwoman eyeing a cat statue in Metropolis." Clark responded.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm here now. Let Batman handle it. She is no concern for Superman."

Clark did not like the order. "This is _my_ city Bruce."

"But she is _my_ responsibility. Selina is a thief, not some super powered meta human." Bruce explained calmly. "I'm sure you have more dangerous criminals out there to detain."

"Bruce, if you think for one second that I'm just going to ignore the fact that Catwoman is in Metropolis-" Clark started but was interrupted.

"I'm not asking you to ignore it. Just step aside and let me do my job." He said in his dark knight voice.

Clark frowned. "I don't consider it _your _job. This is not Gotham."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand why Clark was being so difficult. "Let Batman handle it. She is no concern for Superman."

Clark grinned at him. "What's wrong Bruce? Don't tell me you're jealous of the 'man of steel'. Afraid he'll snatch up your girl?" He said, throwing Bruce's words back into his face. "It's my city Bruce. I have to consider all threats. Besides, what man in their right mind would deny the company of a stunningly gorgeous woman like Selina Kyle. I may be from out of this world, but I'm still a man." Clark finished with a smirk as he took a sip of his water.

Bruce, of course, did not like his response one bit. "Stay away from Catwoman." He all but growled.

"Or else what?" Clark questioned in a low calm voice. He did not like the dark knight invading in on his territory and shouting out demands to him as if he were some underling.

Bruce immediately tensed and glared at Clark. He did not like his authority being questioned. As he saw it, Catwoman was a Gotham City criminal; therefore she is Gotham City's problem and likewise _his_ responsibility. At least that's what he keeps telling himself. If truth be told, he was mainly worried that Superman might catch Catwoman in the act. He doubted that his partner in heroism would be as lenient on her as he.

"Mmm, you could cut this tension with a knife." Both men jumped at the soft voice of the woman standing before the table. "Or the much preferred, sharp claw." Selina said with a grin. The men started to rise from the seats, but she waved her hand at them before pulling out her own chair. "Don't bother." She told them, and made herself comfortable in her seat. Her eyes started to sparkle. "Now boys, tell me, what exactly did I miss?" She asked, looking at both men with amusement and curiosity in her eyes.

.

.

.

**AN: Okay, Finally Chapter Five is up! Yay! Sorry, but this has been a difficult chapter. In the original draft, I loved the conversation between these three. But I don't remember what they originally talked about LOL. Oh well right. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it however. But that's because in my heart I'm still comparing it to the first, that I don't even remember. SMH.**

**Next up, well, I can't tell you cuz I don't wanna spoil the surprise. I'm really excited about writing this next part. After the next chapter, I will be where I was in the original draft, so my creative spark can start flying again without feeling like I need to make similar to the first. So please stay tuned, something is telling me you guys are going to like the next two chapters for sure. Okay, I guess I can tell you something. We will be getting closer to the **_**why**_** Selina is in Metropolis. Could be because of the exhibit, could be because of something else. Guess you just gonna have to read on to find out.**

**Oh! And as always…**

… … … **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**It fills me with joy. =)**


	7. Chapter Six: Key Players

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**Chapter Six: Key Players**

After Selina's return from the ladies room, the three immersed themselves into a cordial conversation. Although, considering that Selina is no fool, she knew that they had been conversing in a manner of which she would not be privy. And if there's one thing that Selina despised, it's not being in the know. "So Bruce, do tell, what brings you to Metropolis?"

Bruce gave her a wide tooth grin. "Business, as usual. While you two were appreciating fine art, I was appreciating the splendor of insipidly dull business meetings." He answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now Bruce, it couldn't have been that bad." She remarked with a crooked grin. She knew how much Bruce despised boardroom meetings. It's why he always had Lucius Fox handle them for him. Selina's gaze soon turned quizzical as she raised a blonde brow. "Why didn't you just send Lucius?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Lucius is out of the country. Besides, I do work on occasion Selina. You know I'm not just a pretty face." He turned her, a smile showing his jest; his eyes wagging suggestively.

"Of course Bruce. I didn't mean it that way." She responded with a grin of her own.

At this point, Clark was feeling like the third wheel; which aggravated him considering Bruce is the one who imposed on _his_ date with Selina. "Still, if board meetings are such a bore for you Bruce, I'm sure you could find someone else to shoulder the _burden_ when Mr. Fox is unavailable." Clark said, gaining the attention of Bruce and Selina. "Plus, that'd give you more time for dating twins or lavish spur of the moment trips across the globe or both. You know, being the social butterfly that you are after all." He finished taking a drink of water from his glass.

Bruce stared at Clark. He couldn't believe the audacity of the man. Without realizing it, his face slipped into Batman mode. And with a clipped voice he uttered, "I appreciate your concern Clark. But trust me when I say I am more than capable of balancing my professional and personal lives." He was not pleased with the Boy Scout at this point. Clark just gave a nod at his response.

Selina on the other hand had not heard a word Bruce said. She couldn't help but stare at Clark with a newfound perception. 'The reporter has backbone.' She grinned at the thought. 'I guess he'll be more fun than I thought. _Meow_.' As hot as this side of Clark appeared to be, she knew that she needed to diffuse the situation. She placed a hand on Bruce's thigh to calm him down. "Now Brucie, I'm sure Clark didn't mean anything by that. You must admit, you do live a rather _exciting_ life." She smiled prettily at him.

Bruce looked at Selina. He appreciated her attempt to calm him. And he had to admit that it worked… a little. But he was not pleased with Clark's attempts at making him look bad in her eyes. And then he realized sadly, that it really wasn't Clark's fault. If Selina saw Bruce Wayne in a poor light, then it was the fault of him and him alone. His façade as an aloof playboy is what really hurts his chances with a woman like Selina Kyle. Still, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He slipped on his _face _and gripped her hand on his thigh. "Of course Selina." He said with a bright smile. "I might I just say, that my days are most exciting when you're in them." He brought her hand up to his lips and skillfully kissed the back, before giving her a mega watt smile.

Selina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Bruce was such a flirt. Still, he was always so sweet and kind towards her. Plus, it wasn't a bad thing that a man of his status fawned over her every now and again. At that thought, her mind wandered to dangerous territory. 'Why is it that I never truly considered Bruce?' As her gaze turned thoughtful, Bruce grew curious as to what she was thinking. He began to say something, but was soon interrupted.

"That, I can believe Bruce." Replied Clark. "Selina has definitely been the highlight of my day." He finished, feeling a blush crawl up his neck as he was soon the target of her piercing emeralds.

Selina's hand almost immediately slid her had away from Bruce's. She was a little startled, although she'd never admit it. She eyed Clark and masked her guilt. Here was the kind, average, normal guy who invited her to lunch. And he thought meeting her was the highlight of his day. And here she was, allowing Bruce, playboy millionaire, to unabashedly flirt with her in front of Clark. "I'm sure you exaggerate." She told Clark, giving him an appreciative smile. 'Clark's a good one, Selina. And as sweet as Bruce can be, he's a playboy and out of your league. He's just as unattainable as Batman.' She quickly shook the thought away, and focused on Clark. 'But farm boy Clark… his life is a lot simpler. Still, I almost feel bad at the thought of corrupting such a _good_ boy.' She couldn't help the grin that grew on her face at that thought. "But who knows, flattery just might get you… _somewhere_." She couldn't help but flirt. She had to resist a chuckle as Clark choked a little on his water, his face turning red.

However, Selina's focus was so much on the Boy Scout that she did not notice the scowl placed firmly on the Dark Knight's face. Had she seen it, she might have recognized the man whom she's given her love.

The sun was sitting low in the sky by the time exited _Le Monteverdi._ After Selina turned Clark's face red as a ripe tomato, Bruce turned the table's discussion to more serious talks about what was going on in the world today. Clark, being a reporter, had a lot of thoughts and information to share. Although Selina was confused as to Bruce's unusual serious demeanor, she held no protest to the change of topic. So they had sat and conversed amiably until they had finished their lunches and were ready to leave.

"I best be on my way. I have more meetings awaiting me in Gotham." Bruce said dejectedly. He had already had the valet contact his driver and was not surprised when the sleek town car pulled up at the curb. He turned to Clark and then allowed his eyes to rest on Selina. "Is there anywhere I can drop you two off?"

They both nodded their heads 'no'. "It's such a nice day. We'll enjoy the walk." Selina told him, declining the offer.

Bruce nodded his head in understanding. "Well, it was wonderful seeing you again Selina. We should see each other more often." He told her. And then before he knew it, his detective side took over. "When will you be back in Gotham?"

She smiled, not seeing the harm in telling her dear friend the truth. "That's hard to say Bruce. I'm actually planning to stay in Metropolis for a while." She said.

Clark grew a little suspicious at her answer. Why would Catwoman be here for so long? The exhibit will only be here for another few days. If she were planning a heist, it'd make more sense to immediately get out of dodge. He shared a look with Bruce. "Oh really Selina? That seems like a rather long vacation to be spending here. I'd of thought a place like Paris or Rome or an island somewhere would be more fitting."

Selina smiled at Clark. "I've done quite a bit of travel Clark. And although Paris is like a second home for me, I'm really just looking for a change of scenery. Metropolis is definitely different from Gotham, wouldn't you say Bruce?"

Bruce gave her a slight nod. "Yes, it certainly is. But you can't live out of a hotel Selina." He told her in playboy mode. "Let me put you up in a penthouse; any hotel of your choosing." He smiled.

Selina tensed. She knew that Bruce meant well, but when will he learn that she doesn't like to be caged. And having a _man_ put her up is that same as being caged. She could take care of herself. "Thanks Bruce. Actually, I'm looking for an apartment. And I have my savings. I'll be fine."

Bruce resisted narrowing his eyes at her mention of _savings_. He was pretty sure of exactly how she came about it. He needed a way to keep an eye on her. "Well, you can't use up all of your savings. Let me get you a job." At the look she gave him, he raised his hands in protest. "I'll just open a few doors for you; you'll have to win the interviews on your own."

Clark could tell how agitated Selina was becoming at Bruce's meddling. He understood that she didn't want any handouts. But he also understood what Bruce was doing, and he agreed. As wonderful as Selina was, they would need to keep an eye on her. Noticing the tension build, Clark decided to intervene before Selina bit Bruce's head off. "Hey I know, I can talk to my editor, see if there are any positions available at the Planet."

Both Selina and Bruce turned in surprise at Clark's suggestion. Bruce wasn't sure if he liked it. Putting Selina Kyle in a position where information was at the tip of her fingers was no likely a great idea. However, before he could interject, Clark continued.

"I know that with your past, Selina, that it might be difficult to find a solid position. But if I know Perry like I think I know him, he won't care about any of that as long as you can get the job done." Clark smiled.

"That's sweet of you to offer Clark, but I've never worked in a news setting." Selina reasoned.

Clark wouldn't let her off the hook. "Naw, it's no problem. I'm sure we'll find a fit." And then before anymore protests, he turned his gaze to Bruce. "I think your driver's getting anxious. Don't let us keep you Bruce."

Bruce gave Clark a look that told him that they would be sharing words soon. He turned to Selina. "Really Selina, if you need anything, just ask." He then pulled her into an unsuspecting hug, and relished in the kiss she delivered to his cheek.

"Of course Bruce. Have a safe trip home." She told him as she stepped back.

Bruce gave her a smile, threw a goodbye nod to Clark, and with one last gaze at Selina, he turned his back and entered his car. As soon as his door shut, the driver pulled off. Although Bruce didn't bother to look back at the duo, his mind was still on previous conversation. 'If she's going to be here longer than the exhibit, then that's not why she came. Unless she was lying about her stay here. But why would she bother with Bruce Wayne or even Clark Kent for that matter.' He let out a tired sigh as he watch the moving scenery outside his window. 'What are you up to this time Selina?'

.

Selina watched as the black car pulled off. As annoying as the playboy side of Bruce can be, he could also be an amazing friend. And she knew she was going to miss him. They really should see each other more often. He is one of two men who really understand her. Actually, unlike Batman, Bruce probably understands her more because he accepts her for who she is. And he is not worried about his reputation with being seen with a criminal, even though he knows that she probably hasn't given up her life of crime. Bruce doesn't try to change her. There was a deep clearing of the throat from beside her and Selina was immediately pulled from her reverie.

"The Daily Planet is not too far from here. I'd like to show you where I work." Clark stated as she turned to see him holding out his arm to her. "Shall we, Ms. Kyle?" He asked her with as much charm as he could muster.

Selina smiled appreciatively at him and looped her arm in his. "Yes Mr. Kent, we shall." He returned her smile and led her down the sidewalk. All the while ignoring the onlookers who had originally stopped to stare when the famous Bruce Wayne was still present.

.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~ The Daily Planet ~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

.

Lois was typing away at her computer. She reached for her coffee cup and realized it was empty. Her eyes immediately went to the empty chair at the desk directly across from her. With a deep sigh she muttered, "Where is Clark when you need him?" Not wanting to get up and get her own coffee, she looked around for the nearest victim. The bullpen was slightly deserted. 'Great…' But then, almost immediately she perked up when she saw a mess of red hair. "Hey Olsen! Get over here!" She yelled across the room, earning a few glares from her coworkers, which she promptly ignored.

At the sound of his name, Jimmy Olsen dashed over to the source. With a big smile he asked, "What can I do for you Ms. Lane?" He was gripping his camera that hung around his neck. His eyes smoothly glanced at Clark's desk. "Umm… where's C.K.?"

The dark haired beauty just gave him a deadpanned stare. "Who cares? What's important is that I have deadlines to make, but an empty coffee mug. How do you suppose we remedy the situation?"

Jimmy decided that he did not like the evil eye he was receiving from Lois. He finds it weird that he's never noticed it before. Either C.K. has always shielded him from this side of Lois, or she really needs that coffee. He grabbed the mug from her, finding it best to keep the beast simmering inside Ms. Lane at bay. "I'll just refill this for you." He told her full of cheer. "Regular or decaf?" Lois's expression did not change. "Right, stupid question." He said before scurrying off.

Lois let out an annoyed grunt as she set back to work. Her fingers clicked along the keyboard at a furious speed. She was so wrapped up into her work that she did not notice the approaching figure until there was movement in her peripheral vision. Her eyes narrowed a bit, but she did not halt her typing. "That had better be fresh, Olsen?" She did, however, falter in her typing when she heard a deep chuckle. She silently cursed at the typos now in her document. She turned to give the intruder a verbal bashing, but faltered once more when she noticed who exactly the intruder was. She didn't bother to hide the frown. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Now Ms. Lane, you should consider watching your tone when speaking directly to me. I may misconstrue your meaning and take offense." The silver tongue spoke smoothly in a thinly veiled threat.

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her. "You don't scare me Luthor." She said, scowl firmly in place.

Lex Luthor returned her scowl with a sardonic grin. "I wasn't trying to, Lane." He then raised a brow, nodding in the direction of Clark's empty desk. "Where's the bumbling retard?"

Her eyes narrowed farther, if that was at all possible. "Clark's not retarded." She stated loudly gaining the attention of several of her peers. Although, in hindsight, she realized that she should not have even given such a question a response. Immediately disinterested in the conversion, she looked tiredly at Lex. "What do you want?"

"Nothing that you can give me, I assure you. I was just passing through, just came from Mr. White's office in fact; when I saw you pistol whip Olsen over there. Metaphorically speaking of course. I simply wished to tell you how I admire your tenacity to destroy the spirit of our youth today. Truly, you deserve a metal." Lex finished, hoping to add insult to injury. He could not stand Lois Lane. He relished for the day that Superman would be mere seconds too late.

Lois ignored most of everything that just fell out of Lex's mouth, except for the Perry part. "Why were you in Perry's office?"

Lex suddenly realizing that Lois would prove to be no fun today quickly grew bored of the banter, or rather lack thereof. He glanced at his watch. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to further invest in this conversation." He then adjusted his tie. "And I just don't see that happening." He turned away from her. "Have a not so pleasant day, Ms. Lane." He said over his shoulder as he headed towards the exit.

Lois was affronted. "God, what an ass!" She yelled in a frustrated whisper. She stood up, one arm over her midriff, the other's hand caressing beneath her chin in thought. "Why was he with Perry?" She asked herself. She couldn't stand not knowing and rushed from the bullpen.

Just as she exited on one end, Jimmy entered on the other. He rushed to her desk with a big smile, watching the mug he was carrying along the way. He did not want to spill one piping hot drop. "Here's your coffee Ms. Lane." He said, looking up. "Just how you like… uhh?" He quickly looked around his surroundings. "Where'd she go?" He wondered out loud.

.

"Here it is." Clark stated proudly.

Selina looked up at the bright building. She had to admit, it was a bit impressive. Not as gothic as the architecture that she was used to back home. "Spinning golden globe." She stated, looking at him with a grin. "Nice touch."

Clark scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, the Daily Planet is sort of a big thing in this city."

She nodded her head. "I don't doubt it. Not will all of those exclusive interviews Lois Lane constantly gets out of the 'Big Blue'." They crossed the street to stand right outside of the building. "Tell me Clark, you're her partner, what's their deal?" Clark was understandably uncomfortable with this line of questioning. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing going on with Superman and Lois Lane, and he told Selina as much. But she immediately shook her head in disagreement. "There has to be something, and I'll prove it." Selina couldn't help, now that she's voiced the question, she absolutely had to know. Must be a cat thing. 'But then again, curiosity did kill the cat.' The thought to herself, and then grinned. 'And satisfaction brought her back.'

Clark did not like the look flittering across Selina's face. He had a feeling that she was up to no good, and that he would not like anything she was plotting at this very moment. But still, he had to ask. "How exactly do you plan to achieve that?"

"Easy." She said, gripping his arm while giving him a cheesy smile. "I'll ask Superman myself."

Clark raised a brow, "That simple? And how do you propose to do _that_?" He asked.

She gave him her Cheshire grin. "I have my ways." She told him. The way she said those four little words caused Clark to halt in his step, stopping their progress right outside the entrance, causing others to go around them. But Clark did not notice as he was drawn in to her exuberance.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours, but in reality was mere seconds, before being the clearing of someone's throat pulled them from their musings. They both looked up in surprise to a bald billionaire standing before them. "Luthor." Was all Clark could say.

"Well, Mr. Kent, it seems the mystery of your disappearance has now been solved. I must say, I can't blame you. I would more than be happy to play hooky to spend the day with a vibrant and beautiful woman." Lex said smoothly as he reached out a hand towards Selina. "Lex Luthor."

Selina eyed the man before her. He was handsome, hair or no hair. But she also knew him to be quite the villain. Though, she'd never hold that against him. _Lex Luthor_. Fancy meeting him here. She gave him her hand, and then her name. "Selina Kyle."

Clark narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Lex made no outward appearance that he recognized her name. Sure, Lex was high profiled and it's no surprise that such men of his status would not know the civilian names of Gotham City's villains. But considering the man was a villain himself, he should know Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman. Clark definitely found this disturbing. "What are you doing here, Luthor?"

"Last time I checked Kent, the Daily Planet was public building." Came Lex's snarky reply. Then he proceeded to promptly ignore Clark and focus on the blonde beauty before him. It was a shame that he needed to leave. "It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Kyle." He took out his card. "We should have drinks sometime." He grinned when she took the card. "Give me a call." With a nod of his head, he walked away, not even giving Selina a chance to respond.

Selina pocketed the card. "Well, that sure was interesting. I had no idea that you knew Lex Luthor personally Clark."

Clark was frowning she noticed. "Let's just say that he is a bane in my side. In fact, he is a bane in humanity."

"Are you okay?" She asked. She was missing something here. And she didn't like it.

Clark noticing her inquisitive stare, quickly morphed his face. "Sorry. It's just my run ins with Lex Luthor is never pleasant. However, being a reporter, I'm kind of stuck seeing him more often than I'd like." He offered as an explanation.

Selina wasn't sure if that was all there was to it. But she figured, she had plenty of time to find out. Then all of the sudden, Clark looked like he was miles away. "Clark?"

Clark's super hearing picked up on someone yelling for help. He needed to leave. "Sorry Selina, I just realized a deadline that I need to make. Can I rain check on the tour?" He hurriedly asked.

She was confused. "Sure…"

"Thanks!" He yelled before running inside of the Daily Planet. Once he was somewhere that he could not be seen, he changed and super sped his way out of the building and to the civilian in trouble.

All the while, Selina stood outside a little put out. "Well, that was sudden." She wryly said out loud before flagging down a cab. Once she was comfortably buckled into her seat, she gave instructions to head back to her hotel. She had some planning to do.

**AN: Well, I've finally updated. I sure hope you guys are pleased with this chapter. I think things are finally moving along nicely. Batman is going to go crazy trying to figure out why Selina is in Metropolis. And is Selina finally considering Bruce Wayne as an option? But there is something that can be said about being with an average guy. Only, Clark Kent isn't exactly average. But now that she's caught the eye of another billionaire, can she resist.**

**Okay, she still hasn't me Lois, but I'm sure sparks will fly. Let me know what you think. Feel free to make guesses on where this is going, I like to know your perceptions.**

**Thanks for reading…**

**.**

… **and As Always… … …**

**.**

… … … … … … … … … **PLEASE REVIEW!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Sunset Boulevard

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**FINDING LIBERTY**

AN: Character thoughts will now also be italicized as well as single quotation marks (_'word'_)

**Chapter Seven: Sunset Boulevard**

"_I'm going to need you to connect the Bat Cave to the museums security feed." _

Alfred nodded his head at the sound of his employer's voice. He was sitting in the Bat Cave monitoring the main computer. "Of course sir. And when shall I expect you back home?"

"_Bruce Wayne will be arriving within the hour." Came the gruff reply._

'Meaning, Bruce Wayne's private jet.' Alfred thought to himself. And then he replied, "I see. And Batman, sir?"

"_He's got business in Metropolis." Was the stoic reply._

Alfred was punching keys into the computer, in an attempt to tap into the museum's security defenses. However, at Bruce's answer, he halted his fingers. "Yes. And what of Superman?"

"_What about him?"_

"How does he feel about Batman's involvement?" The father figure asked in concern.

"_This does not concern him."_

Alfred frowned. "But sir-"

"_Get me that feed Alfred. And keep me posted."_

And with that the connection was severed. Alfred let out a deep sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing sir."

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Metropolis ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

Setting down the receiver, Bruce stared out the large window in his room, overlooking the unfamiliar city. Soon it would be time for him to change. Glaring at the bright sky, he watched the flourish of colors as the sun prepared to set. It was only a matter of time before night fell and the city became his. No, not his; the Dark Knight's.

He was in one of his many safe houses, or apartment as this case would be. If he was going to be in Metropolis for a while, he needed to assume a new identity. Bruce walked over to the dresser and mirror. He stared into the face of not the dashing Bruce Wayne, but an equally handsome Bradley Wilkins, a.k.a Brad. He looked over the disguise, until he was satisfied by the work of it. It was pretty sound. He might even use it to get closer to Selina. He did feel slightly guilty for deceiving her with a new persona, but it was necessary to do his job.

Bruce began to expertly remove the prosthetic nose, fake mustache and beard, blonde wig and gray contacts. He needed to take a nice hot shower, for soon he would once again be switching out one identity for another.

The bullpen was starting to wind down. It was not quite as crowded as it had been a couple hours prior. Most of the staff had either gone home or were out working an assignment. And the rest? They were burning the midnight oil, ensuring that their deadlines were made.

Lois Lane was such one who had yet to leave her desk. Her stomach began rumbling. She was hungry. Without looking up from her computer screen, she yelled, "Olsen!" After a few moments of silence, she called out again, "Olsen!" Her fingers continued to glide across the keyboard.

"I think he's already gone home, Lois." A deep voice told her.

Lois slightly jumped at the voice of the newcomer. She stopped typing and looked up to witness her partner, slipping off his suit jacket and taking a seat at his desk. "Well, you certainly took your precious time getting back. Where have you been all day, Smallville?"

Clark turned his computer on and grabbed the files that he had been working on earlier that day. "The exhibit, of course. You were right, it was rather… enlightening." He said in a light tone. Once his computer was up, he starting working on his article. He wanted to finish it before going home, so that he could start on the exhibit article first thing in the morning.

"Oh really?" Lois looked at him skeptically.

He did not look up from his screen as he answered. "Yes, really. I had the pleasure of meeting someone."

She lifted one delicate eyebrow. "Anyone of interest?"

"She's definitely of interest to me." He replied smoothly.

"_She?_" Lois questioned. "So you met a woman?"

"Not just any woman." Clark started, raising his eyes to hers. "A very alluring, confident, and beautiful woman; and she is quite the conversationalist."

She chuckled, "What? Did she work there? Newsflash Kent, they're paid to be conversational." Lois started to work on her story once more. "Still doesn't explain your extended absence."

Clark just shrugged her comment off. "She doesn't work there, Lois. She's an art admirer. And, we had lunch… at _Le Monteverdi._"

"The…" The brunette completely stopped what she was doing. "How did you pull that one?" Her gaze became quizzical. "Who is she?"

Clark ignored her question. "I also happened to run into Bruce at the restaurant."

Work now completely forgotten, Lois just stared at Clark. "Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne?"

He nodded his head. "Yep, that's the one. Apparently he and Selina are close friends." Clark told her as he continued working on his assignment.

A delicate dark eyebrow was raised at his comment. "Selina?" And before she knew it her mind was in reporter mode. "So, let me get this straight, you, Bruce, and Bruce's little friend all went out to lunch… together…."

"Your point Lois?" He asked without pause.

She told him with a slight frown on her face. "From the way you described _her_, she didn't sound like any of Bruce's friends."

He subtly glanced at Lois. "And you're an expert on Bruce Wayne's friends?"

She glared at him. "I'm not saying that. I just find it odd, is all. You seem so excited about meeting some floozy."

Here Clark stopped typing. "She's not some floozy Lois."

"Well, aren't those typically the type of women Bruce associates himself with?" She says with a grin.

Clark leaned back into his chair with a thoughtful look. "Now that seems a little harsh; especially considering you are one of those women with whom he associates."

"Watch it Smallville." She told him sternly. "I was the exception."

"Well then, so is she." Was all he said as he continued his work.

Lois sat back in her chair displeased. She liked to think that she was special to Bruce. After all, she did know his secret; and he once told her that he loved her. She nearly moved to Gotham City to be with him for goodness sakes. "Hmph!" She moved back to her work. "Well whoever she is, I'm sure she's no one special." Clark only raised a dark eyebrow at her comment. "Selina?... What kind of name is that?"

"I believe it's one of Greek origin, meaning… moon." Clark answered without missing a beat. "Which is quite fitting considering the celestial beauty she possesses." He really shouldn't be trying to raise her ire, but really, Lois needed to be taken down a peg or two. Did she really consider herself the only refined woman that Bruce has dated? Besides, he really didn't like her insinuations about Selena.

Lois just rolled her eyes at his remark. "Yeah, well, I'm sure I can figure it out. She's probably from Gotham and I doubt there are very many Selinas residing in that city." She stated pulling up her web browser. "In fact, there's only one that comes to mind…" Before she could go to her search engine, Lois's eyes grew wide, her mouth opened a little, and she stared at Clark, who merely stared back. "Do you mean to tell me… that you met _Catwoman_ at an art exhibit… for _CATS_?"

"Lois, lower your voice." Clark told her calmly.

"I will not lower my voice!" She hissed to him, though in more of a whisper this time. "Is Selina Kyle your mystery woman or not?"

"I don't see how that matters-" He started, but was interrupted.

"It matters because you met her at a building holding countless priceless pieces of art, particularly of the feline variety." Lois insisted.

Clark then released a frustrated sigh. He was never going to get this article in on time; what with having to stop to go do a fluff piece and now this. "I don't know what you want me to say Lois. I met Selina there. She happens to be interested in that sort of thing. It was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Nothing out of the…" Lois just stared at her partner. "Are you a reporter or aren't you? There could be a story there. She was probably appraising the security."

He took off his glasses and rubbed his temple. "I admit, when I first realized who she was, I was a bit apprehensive. But then I spoke with her. It didn't seem like she was casing the joint." He placed his glasses back on. "Really Lois, it's been years since she's been convicted of a crime. And she's already paid her debt to society."

"Years since a _convicted_ crime. Meaning, she just hasn't been caught since." Lois replied smoothly.

"Just drop it Lois. I'm sure if she's any trouble, Superman can more than easily handle her." Clark said to calm Lois. "But I'm sure that won't be necessary. Batman trusts her, and Superman trusts Batman."

Lois became suddenly silent after Clark mentioned Batman. He knew that she knew Batman's identity, but she didn't know that he knew as well. He hid a smile; pleased with the fact that Lois stayed true to her word to Bruce and kept his secret. He was proud of her. But like all things, the silence didn't last.

"So you, Bruce, and _Catwoman_ went to lunch. Must have been quite a lunch." She remarked, eyes on her monitor screen.

"It was pleasant. Like I mentioned, Bruce and Selina go way back." He replied.

"I'd of thought Bruce would be more concerned with his reputation. An association with a known thief cannot be good for business." Lois mentioned.

Clark raised a brow. "I'd like to see you try and tell _him_ that." He challenged.

Lois's eyes widened, and then she relaxed. "Alright, I think I will next I see him. Someone needs to keep his best interests at heart."

"Well, it will have to wait. He headed back to Gotham after lunch." Clark told her, getting back to his work.

'_Bruce Wayne maybe. But something tells me Batman just might be extending his visit.'_ She thought to herself with a smirk. Then said to Clark, "Still, I can't believe you had Catwoman in your grasps and didn't even think to get a quote or an interview as to why she's here in Metropolis." She said, shaking her head. "Really Clark, your slipping. You should just turn in your press badge on your way out."

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Millennium Hotel ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

Selina stepped into the entrance of the illustrious hotel where she was staying. In her arms, she carried numerous shopping bags of several different sizes. Her heels clicked against the marble floor of the spacious foyer. The skirt of her dress fluttered behind her as a result of her brisk walk. She quickly moved to the elevator, but was swiftly intercepted. "Hello ma'am, may I help you with those?" The bell boy asked, while reaching for her shopping bags.

She raised a blonde brow. _'Ma'am, I'm hardly old enough to be a ma'am._' She thought to herself. Usually Selina would be pleased with the offer. In fact, she usually laid her charm on poor bell boys such as him, and allowed them to cater to her every whim until the end of her stay. However, today she just was not in the mood for such things; she had a lot on her mind. She glanced at his name tag. It read _Jonathan_. "John is it?"

"Jonathan, ma'am." He answers with a wide smile on his pubescent flushed face. He pressed the button and called for the elevator.

'_Again with the ma'am?'_ Selina gave him a brilliant smile. "Johnny! It's so good of you to offer your assistance, but I can manage on my own."

Jonathan immediately began to look nervous. On one hand, he was talking to an unbelievably attractive woman, while on the other hand… she was getting his name wrong. The elevator door chimed open. It was empty. "Umm… that's uh… Jonathan, ma'am." He held his arm out to hold the elevator.

Selina resisted a growl at the title he kept thrusting upon her. She wasn't even in her thirties yet. "Right." She said, as she hurried onto the elevator. She turned to face Jonathan and gave him a toothy grin. "I'm safe on board. You can move your arm now."

"Oh! Right, yeah, I guess that would be smart." He said, completely embarrassed. He could feel the heat rush to his face and neck. He scratched the back of his head while looking at her sheepishly.

Selina's eyes began to sparkle in mischief. "Thanks again, Jon Jon!" She shouted to him; and resisted a laugh as she watched his face fall before the elevator doors slid shut.

Selina was lucky; as the ride to her suite was a short one. No one got on, and obviously, no one got off. Once the door dinged open, she quickly made her way to door 2110. Slipping in her key card, she juggled her bags while simultaneously stepping into her room. Her dark room. "Mommy's home!" She called to Isis. The cat did not come, but she heard a distinctive _meow_ that made Selina smile.

The foyer to her suite was well lit, however. Selina was pleased that she had the foresight leave it one, even though she did not know how long she would be gone. Once the door was shut, she immediately set her small bags down on the small table and her larger ones on the floor against the wall. She'd deal with those later. Right now, she just wanted to relax.

Selina took her hat off and kicked her shoes to the side. She walked further into her shadow filled suite, into the dark living area; the foyer's light did not touch there. She walked clear across the room to stare out of the large floor to ceiling window. She looked out over the city. As lovely as it was in the day, it was completely breathtaking in the beauty of the night. Her hat fell from her fingers without notice. Selina placed her fingertips onto the pane of glass. She was itching to get out there.

She continued to stare out over the city and allowed the high of first seeing it in its nocturnal glory to subdue. Selina felt herself calm; and just as Selina calmed, Catwoman stirred.

Selina felt the muscles in her body shift. Though it was not visible to the naked eye, Selina's body shifted from relaxed, to 'ready to pounce.' She was not alone. And she knew it. She felt his presence since the moment she walked into her suite. She won't lie; she was unnerved by his presence.

"I did not expect you this soon." She stated, watching the city below. "Then again, I was beginning to wonder when you would show…" A light clicked on behind her, and immediately the view of the night sky was replaced by the reflection of the man sitting so casually on her couch. She turned around to look him in the eyes. She crossed her arms as she stared him down.

The handsome man was sitting on the sofa smiling up at her. His eyes sparkled in an alluring blue; an alluring _cold _blue. As disturbing as it was, he looked as though he belonged there. Sitting, smiling, petting Isis's shiny coat as said cat laid comfortably on his lap. "Hello again Selina… or considering the time of day… would you prefer I referred to you as… Catwoman." He asked with a wide smile in a way that did not in any way sound like a question. A handsome smile sure, but one that belonged to the devil himself.

"When the mask is off… Selina will suffice…" She said as a smile graced her features. "…Lex…"

**AN: Okay, here's another update. I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying the story. It's time that we get into the plot of the story. Don't worry I'm planning plenty of action. So looks like Bruce will be pulling off another identity. Hmm, wonder if Selina will get to meet this Bradley. Let's see, Lois knows that Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman is in Metropolis. Could she be smelling a story? Will this cause problems for when she meets Selina face to face… if she meets Selina face to face. And does she really plan to speak to Batman? Interesting.**

**And will Clark get that story in on time? We can only hope so, he's had so many distractions. Now, the interesting part, why was Lex Luthor of all people hanging in Selina Kyle's hotel suite. Isis seems to like him. And what exactly did Selina buy at the store? So many questions!**

**Guess you'll have to stay tuned to get them answered huh?**

**Well, thanks to everyone for reviewing. Much appreciated. Oh and to Madge58, I took your suggestion about italicizing character thoughts into consideration. So, hope you noticed the difference in this chapter. Unfortunately I do not have time to go back through my previous chapters to do the same to those. Maybe after I finish the fic, but not before then, so hope it doesn't bother anyone. **

**I want you all to know that I do take your suggestions and comments very seriously. After all, we're walking this journey together. I don't know what happens next until I write it, then I immediately post it, don't even got time to edit. So you're really getting these chapters hot off the press.**

**Well, thanks again for reading. And thank you for reviewing. I like to read feedback to give me ideas on how I should shape my story.**

**Well, you know the drill…**

…**.**

…**. As ALWAYS… … …**

… **.. ..**

… … … **.. … … PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	9. Chapter Eight: Nocturnal

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**Chapter****Eight: Nocturnal**

"Cute cat Selina; very… friendly." The deep voice remarked.

The beautiful blonde eyed the dark man before her. "She was keeping an eye on you."

The man chuckled dryly. "I think she likes me." He told her, giving the midnight cat a gentle rub behind the ears. _Rrroowwrrr_… Isis jumped out of the _visitor's_ lap and ran into the shadows. She sat perched, eyes glowing and watching her human's body language; which told her to be weary of the man in the room.

"She likes dangerous men." Selina told him matter-of-factly.

He raised a brow at her statement. "A trait in which you share, it would seem." He stated suggestively.

Selina eyed the man before her. He was very handsome and very dangerous. He was right, she, like Isis, was drawn to dangerous men. But where this man was concerned, she needed to be careful. She'd take no chances. "What are you doing here Lex?" She asked, suddenly wishing he were anywhere but here.

"I'll admit I had not planned on seeing you this soon. However, after seeing you this afternoon, I… well, let's just say I chose to check on my investment." Lex told her, rising from his seat.

Selina's emeralds narrowed. "I don't need to be _checked_ on."

He walked up to her, invading her space a bit. "I beg to differ. Not a day in Metropolis and you've already managed to have a reporter sniffing at your heels. The partner of Lois Lane, nosiest reporter extraordinaire, no less." He nearly growls at her.

Selina held her ground. The dark alleys of Gotham had not intimidated her. The Bat himself could not intimidate her; and she'd be damned if she'd let Luthor do so. "With whom I choose to associate is my business, Lex." She tells him, her body language showing her irritation. Lex notices; he backs off.

Lex moves to the balcony doors, gazing out of the window, even though he only really sees his reflection. "You're right, of course. But I urge you to use caution when dealing with Mr. Kent."

She turned to him. "I plan to, but Clark is harmless. He's even offered to help me get a job at the Planet." She told him, awaiting his reaction.

Lex did not turn to face her; instead, his face fell into a deep scowl. "I trust you turned him down. It would do no good for the infamous Catwoman to be seen at the Daily Planet." He said harshly.

"No, I have not." She said, and then continued when he turned a questioning eye towards her. "But don't worry. I have no interest in working for the Daily Planet. To be honest, I have no interest in working at all. However, appearances must be kept." She finished nonchalantly.

Lex stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. He turned his body to completely face her. "Speaking of appearances, I noticed that you're looking for lodgings." He said, nodding his head towards the coffee table, where her paper still lied. "If you want, I can set you up in one of my hotels. I have a couple of vacancies in the penthouse department." He offered with a grin.

Selina grinned back at the man. "As lovely as that sounds, I'm more than capable of providing my own accommodations. Thanks, but no thanks." She told him. Truth be told, the thought of residing in one Luthor's homes sends a chill up her spine.

Lex's grinned turned feral. "I apologize. My tone was of a suggestive nature, when in fact it was anything but. I will put you up in one of my penthouses."

"Lex-" Selina tried to intervene, but was interrupted.

"My mind is made up Selina." He told her, rubbing a hand over his bald head. "Fight me on this, and I will have you live with me in my personal penthouse."

Selina scowled at him, before speaking. "I thought that the plan was to keep us off the radar. As soon as Catwoman moves into Lex Luthor's home the league will be on to us."

Lex threw up a hand dismissing her argument. "You've paid your debt to society and I've done the same… in more ways than one. They have nothing on us."

"Batman." She said, and watched as Lex turned an icy stare to her. "Batman is suspicious by nature. No doubt that my abrupt exit from Gotham as set him on edge. The moment that he finds out that I am in Metropolis, he will follow. And he will find something on us," She told him firmly, "if we bring attention to ourselves."

Lex quickly smirked. "You worry too much Selina. I'm not concerned with Gotham's Dark Knight. A great detective he may be, however, I am Lex Luthor." He stepped closer into her space. Selina stayed planted as she looked Lex over. The man was so sure in his own standing; but it was this oversight that always led to his failures. Never mind that, she was just ready for him to leave. Though before she could suggest anything Lex continued. "You're a very beautiful woman, Selina." He raised his hand to her face, pulling her hair to the side and out of her eyes. "It will be no surprise to anyone when it comes out that I am courting you." He watched in amusement as her eyes widened.

"Courting me?" She asked, a single brow rose at her surprise by the development. She was so shocked that she did not think to pull away from him when his palm caressed her cheek. "What are you talking about Lex?"

"I'm glad that I ran into you today. It puts my plan into motion. We now have a legitimate reason for our connection." His fingers were now in her hair. "We were outside the entrance of a building filled with nosey reporters. Don't be surprised to see us both splashed on the front page of the Daily Planet tomorrow morning." Here he gripped her hair. "So you see your precious Batman will find out where you are and who you're with either way." He finished, his eyes turning fierce. "And I say, let him come." He growled out before pushing her face into his as they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Elsewhere in Metropolis ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

The night was cold. The sky was clear; and the city… She was dark; though not as dark as he was used to. Batman stood at the top of the building adjacent to the Metro History of Art Museum. He's been there since one hour after sunset. And it's been two and a half hours since he got there. Still, no sign of Catwoman… or anyone for that matter. The museum was quiet; and this made the Dark Knight nervous. "Where are you?" He asked no one. Which is why he was so startled to receive a response.

"Right behind you." Answered deep voice from behind the Bat.

Batman turned around to see the Man of Steel hovering above him. "Superman." He said in acknowledgement.

Superman nodded his head at the greeting as he lowered himself until he was standing beside Batman on the rooftop. "Let me guess… you are waiting for the illustrious Catwoman to show up?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Isn't that why you are here?" Batman redirected.

"It is my city after all, Batman." Superman responded as he looked out over the edge. He scanned the museum over with his x-ray vision. "Nothing seems to be amiss." He stated before returning his gaze to the Bat. "How long have you been here?"

Batman chose not to answer. Instead, he moved the conversation along. "Where did you and Selina go after I left?"

Superman narrowed his eyes. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Of course you wouldn't." Batman said in a gruff. "You don't know Selina like I do. Everything that she does or says has purpose. Did she reveal where she was staying or any of her plans?'

"No, I have no idea where she is staying. And did you really expect her to let a reporter know of her plans?" Superman asked skeptically, thinking the question was ridiculous.

Batman resisted a frown. "No. But I do expect her to lie to said reporter. However, when Selina lies there is always a sliver of truth in it. She just can't help herself. Especially when it comes to committing a crime." The dark man said. Then more so to himself, he continued. "It's almost like she wants me to catch her."

Superman did not like the faraway look Batman got on his face. _'It's almost like she wants me to catch her.'_ And he didn't like the sound of that. "What if she's just here for a change of scenery? Maybe she wants to move on, past Gotham." He told his teammate and friend.

This time Batman did frown. He didn't like the insinuation that Selina was trying to move on past Gotham; move on past _him_. "There's a reason that she's here; and I doubt that it's anything good." He argued. "If you don't have anything substantial to add, then I would prefer it that you stay out of my way."

Superman narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of _your _way." He said with a raised brow. "Let me ask you something Bruce," Superman began, referring to the Dark Knight by his given name. Batman was not amused. The Boyscout continued, "…is there going to be a problem between us? Because I have no intention of leaving Catwoman to you; or staying away from Selina." He told the other man firmly. "She's a beautiful woman and I enjoy her company. And believe it or not; I have a feeling that she enjoys mine as well."

Batman was clearly scowling at Superman now. However, before he could respond, their communicators went off simultaneously.

"_Batman come in."_ Came the voice of Wonder Woman.

"_Superman come in."_ Came the voice of Green Lantern.

Batman answered his first. "I'm here with Superman. What's your status?" He asked as he noticed Superman talking to whomever on his own communicator.

"_Dismal. We've got a run in with Despero…"_ Wonder Woman quickly explained to him. Batman listened intensly.

Superman shoulders visibly stiffened at what he heard. _"…You are needed in Star City …" _Finished the voice of Green Lantern.

"Got it." Superman stated firmly, shutting off the communicator.

"On my way." Batman growled, before disconnecting with Wonder Woman. Batman and Superman stared at each other for a short moment. "This isn't over." Batman told the man who was faster than a speeding bullet.

Superman nodded his head, before hovering off of the roof once more. "Far from it." He responded. Then, being the considerate hero that he is, he asked, "Do you need a lift?" Batman just glared at him and pressed a button on his utility belt. A black Bat Jet appeared out of nowhere and hovered just below the rooftop. Superman resisted the need to roll his eyes. "Of course not." He remarked, before taking to the sky, and speeding towards Star City.

Batman watch him leave before jumping over the edge of the building and into the cockpit of his BatPlane. He quickly put in the coordinates for Star City, and sped out of Metropolis to assist the rest of his fellow Justice Leaguers.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Room 2110 ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

The blonde woman broke the kiss immediately. She placed a palm on the man's hard chest in an attempt to put some space between the two. However, it was in vain considering said man would not relinquish his tight hold on her. Instead, he gave her a smooth smirk. She wanted to return his smirk with a frown of her own, but she was admittedly slightly amused by his actions. Not to mention, it was a steamy kiss with Metropolis's most eligible bachelor; nothing to frown about at all. Still, it was inappropriate. So she chose a look of indifference. "I'd prefer it if things remained professional between us Lex." Selina told the bald man with an intense stare.

Lex still did not release Selina from his hold. "Of course Selina." He told her with laughter in his eyes. "But… if I'm making you uncomfortable…" He trailed off, while allowing his arms to drop to his side.

Selina stepped back, putting some distance between them. "Hardly." She says, not wanting him to know how much he puts her at unease. She watched as he turned his back to her, walking to the couch to retrieve his suit jacket. "Leaving so soon?" She asked, hoping that it was indeed a sign of his departure.

Lex returned his gaze to her, one brow raised. He quickly put on his jacket. "Don't get too excited Selina. I will return." He then picked up a long cylinder case from on the side of the sofa.

"Of course." She replied smoothly with a smile. Though inside she was itching to know what was in the case.

Lex noticed her interest. He raised a thin brow, holding the case up. "A gift." He held it out to her.

Selina took the case, eyes narrowed in caution. She popped open the top, I saw documents. With a little grin, she pulled said documents out. "Blue prints?" She asked, though she really meant it as a question. She grew excited; this would make her job much easier. "I'd say thanks, but… who are we kidding. You completely benefit from this." Her grin widened.

"You're not incorrect in that assumption." Lex smirked at her attempt at teasing him. "Well, I hate to keep you." He told her, nodding his head towards the window. "I can tell how much you're itching to explore your new surroundings."

Selina chuckled dryly, "That obvious, huh?"

Lex's smirk turned into a grin. "That obvious." He stated. "Don't forget about our discussion. I want you in one of my penthouses by the week's end." He placed his hands into his pants pockets. "I'd like to keep things… amicable between us. Don't force me to use… well… force." He told her; cold blue eyes peering into warm emeralds.

"I understand Lex." Selina said. "As long as we are in agreement that I choose my faux employment." Lex nodded his head as she continued. "And as for this _job_… I will deliver by the deadline, but I want no interference in regards to my methods. You don't need to check up on me."

Lex nodded his head once more. "As long as you don't give me any reasons to do so, I will not check up on you." He turned his back on her once more, but then paused yet again. "Not to… interfere with your methods, but you might want to start tonight."

She looked confused. "I just arrived in Metropolis Lex. I need to get a feel of the city… and Superman before I start anything."

He looked at her from over his shoulder with a disturbing grin. "Let's be honest. You're going to go out regardless of the agenda. And… you need not worry about Superman… at least for tonight."

Selina's eyes narrowed as she watched him walk past her bags to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, she spoke up. "Why is that?"

Lex turned to her once more. "Let's just say… he's got a more pressing matter to handle." He gave a curt nod to Isis, whom he noticed was still resting in the shadows. "I urge you to get used to the intimacy between us. We will have to sell our attachment." He pulled the door open while grinning at Selina. "Happy prowling." He told her, before walking through the doorway and out of sight.

Selina watched as the door closed shut. She wore a scowl on her face. She didn't like anything that transpired through her conversation with Lex. Shaking her head, she decided that she'd rather deal with the fallout tomorrow. In the meantime, Metropolis was calling. Checking that the door was now locked, she placed the blueprints and case onto the coffee table; and then hurried to her bedroom for a quick change. The golden eyes of Isis following her all the way.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Star City ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

When Superman arrived on scene, the city was in chaos. He halted in the air as he quickly began scanning the area, easily pinpointing exactly where Despero was located. He could also see J'Onn, and Green Lantern fighting Despero from above. He could not locate Wonder Woman anywhere. _'That's odd.'_ He thought to himself. He could've sworn she had been the one to speak to Batman. He knew she wasn't in space; Flash was keeping watch at the Tower. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, Superman turned his attention to the stealth plane that he heard coming up from behind him. He watched on as the BatPlane made its way into the fray, before following after.

Batman made his way into Star City. Immediately he steered his jet straight for Despero. As soon as he was at a reasonable distance, he switched the jet onto autopilot before jumping out of the moving plane. Falling down towards the ground at an alarming speed, Batman used a grappling rope on the nearest building. He swung down into the middle of the fight, and with the momentum was able to knock Despero off of his feet in a surprise attack. Batman released the grappling hook, and landed a few feet away. Almost immediately, Green Lantern was at his side.

"Great timing." Green Lantern commented.

Batman said nothing, and simply watched as Despero began pulling himself back onto his feet. However, no sooner had Despero found his bearings was he abruptly forced into the side of the nearest building. Superman now stood in the spot where their enemy previously occupied. Superman looked at Green Lantern as his eyes narrowed. "Where is Wonder Woman?"

Before anyone could answer, the body of the Martian Manhunter was slammed into the ground; creating a semi-deep crater which they now surrounded. "J'Onn!" Green Lantern shouted as they all looked up at the person now hovering them; her eyes glazed over. "Dammit! Despero has her under his influence!"

Batman stared at Wonder Woman with a grim look. "J'Onn is the only one who can undo it." He eyed Green Lantern. "I'll need to revive him." He said, removing an item from his utility belt and walking into the crater to get to the fallen hero. He glanced back at Superman, "You two keep them busy." He said, nodding his head towards the building that Despero was crashed into.

The Super Villain was making his way out of the rubble. Superman's muscles flexed as he got into a fighting position. "Take care of Wonder Woman. I'll deal with Despero." Superman told Green Lantern as he levitated off of the ground. He then shot off like a speeding bullet and slammed both of his fists into Despero's chest, pushing the tyrannical alien further into the essentially demolished building.

Green Lantern took that cue, and flew up to where Wonder Woman waited. He looked her over, not liking the thought of fighting against his colleague. "Diana, I know you're in there. We are going to undo whatever he's done to you." He said to her. Wishing for some sign of recognition; although, he knew that he would not be receiving any. "I don't want to fight you. But I will do everything I can to keep you from harming yourself or anyone else." He finished, his ring glowing brighter.

Wonder Woman stared at Green Lantern impassively. Her face was void of any emotion. She clenched her fists, and flew straight to him, delivering a powerful punch. Had he been any normal being, the force of her punch alone would have disintegrated him. However, to his luck, he was a bearer of the Green Lantern Corp. And his light protected him in the shape of a shield.

Green Lantern used his shield to force Wonder Woman away. Once she was at a safe distance, he manipulated the green ray to add a sword to go with his shield. He continued to combat his friend.

Batman made his way over to J'Onn. He took the vile in his hand, and pressed the needle-tipped end into the side of the Martian's neck. The clear liquid soon found itself within J'Onn's veins. Batman then proceeded to check on his vitals with a palm device he removed from his belt.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Metropolis ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

"… _slammed right into the building. We are getting reports that the building was a vacant one due to construction. There are no casualties as of yet. It has not been confirmed as to how Despero escaped his high security confinement. And it appears that the Justice League is having a rather difficult time with…"_

The brunette frowned as she turned away from the crowd hovered around the electronics store's window. She was no longer interested in the report. She had no doubt that the league would take Despero down. But that did not keep her frown from deepening. There were two men out there that she cared deeply about. And though Superman can easily handle his own against the alien oppressor; she could not stop herself from worrying about Batman. He was, after all, still human; despite all of his endeavors. _'Bruce…_' The name floated across her mind.

Lois walked further down street, making a sharp right two blocks later. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her sporty jacket. For having such a hot day, the night was surprisingly chilly. Then again, she probably wouldn't even feel it if it wasn't for the thinness of her fashionable jacket and the fierce winds of the night. She started the night hoping to get a glimpse of the Bat and track him down. But now that he was currently unavailable, she thought that she'd might as well head on home. _'Maybe I'll see what Clark is up to.'_ She thought to herself as she pulled her cell out of her purse. "Probably nipping at Selena Kyle's heels." She mumbled to herself, as she began flipping through her contact list.

Finding _Smallville_, she pressed her thumb onto the name, and then placed the phone up to her ear. She continued to walk down the stretch of side walk, listening to the ringing as she waited patiently; or rather impatiently. "Come on Smallville pick up. We both know you're not doing anything important." She mumbled with an aggravated sigh.

Lois was about to hang up when she noticed a dark figure swinging in between the buildings. _"Hello. You've reached Clark Kent. However, I am currently unavailable. If you…"_ She rolled her eyes at the eagerness and peppiness of his voice, as she held out her hand and hailed for a cab. _"…__ message; I promise I will get back to you as soon as I am able. Thank you and have a great day… … … BEEP!_"

"Really Smallville, I'm going to need you to change your happy-go-lucky voice mail. But first," She moved to open the door on a yellow cab that pulled up to the curb. "I'm hunting down a good lead I just got. Looks like I've just spotted your girlfriend swinging from rooftop to rooftop, and two guesses to where she was headed. I think I'll go say high." She hung up the phone as she took her seat and slammed the door shut. She gave the cabby instructions towards the Art Museum.

Lois sat back in her seat with a pleasant smile. "I smell a front pager." She whispered with enthusiasm.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ . ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Well, there you have it; Chapter Eight! Did you like it? So much is going on. Now we know why Selina is in Metropolis…. or at least we almost know. What is she and Lex up to? Or better yet, what does Lex have planned? And how did Despero escape his imprisonment? I sure hope the JL will be able to handle him and release his hold on Wonder Woman. So Selina is getting a jump start on her **_**assignment**_**, with Lois Lane reporter extraordinaire on her tail none-the-less. So much is going on, so little time!**

**Well, I sure hope you liked this chapter. There will be an old face showing up soon. Actually, there will be plenty of old faces popping up in the fic throughout; and they all play an important part.**

**I want to give a shout out thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Quathis: **Glad you like the mystery building. And yes, if Lex was wearing Selina's mask that would be all kinds of creepy; luckily, it's not that kind of party. LOL. Thanks for the review.

**CC:** I'm trying my best to keep the updates coming. Only problem is, I can only write when the muse hits me. Good news is, it's hitting me good right now and I'm halfway through the next chapter, so expect that sometime this month. Hopefully…

**Guest: **Thanks for the compliments. I agree with you on Bruce's attraction to Selina. She's always surprising him. And let's be honest, the Bat loves bad girls, but he loves them more when they have redeeming qualities. I think that's why he loves Selina more than he loved Talia (it's mentioned in the comics). Only downside is, since Selina is bad and won't stop her ways, he feels they can't be together (sadness). And Lex… well, we'll see what he's up to.

**Madge58:** Glad the italics help; anything to make it a smooth read. I don't want people to have to work to read my story. I want to keep things moving along smoothly. So if there are any concerns, please feel free to bring them to my attention. And I'm super stoked that you're hooked. **My diabolical plan is working! Mwahahaha! ! ! ! !**

**whatweareafraidof:** Yeah, Clark is definitely a cool guy. I don't like him being portrayed as a bumbling idiot. Yeah, I get that he himself does that to throw others off from his true identity. But come on, some stories stress it too much. And I can't in good conscious make him all brawn and no brains. Yeah, Bruce's and Lex's genius respectively surpasses his, but Clark has an intellect all his own. And maybe his good nature is what will enable him to see in Selina, what Bruce doesn't.

**Ratdogtwo:** Yep! Glad you like it. Many more to come.

**Araytigre:** You're right. And this is in that 99.999% so stay tuned. Yeah, Isis is attracted to danger, but she is definitely wary of Lex. YAY! I was trying to lead people to thinking it was Batman. Glad it came out that way. And Selina so loves to bait others. She's the cat and people are balls of yarn. LOL.

**blackgoddess123:** Okay, I've updated so you review… deal? LOL. Thanks. I kinda write in a way that it's like you're watching this story instead of reading it. So cutting to other characters point of view is sort of like a scene change… if that makes sense. I'm a film student, so that's how I pretty much write all of my stories now. Bradley will definitely have a run in with Selina, I'm just not certain exactly as to how soon. Once Catwoman fic I like is Steel Thy Heart (but fair warning it is currently on HIATUS, sadness).

**Guest:** Yep, there's plenty in store. But it's still up in the air as to who she will end up with. There are just so many player in the game.

**Guest:** Ding, Ding, Ding! Congrats, you've guessed it! Well at least part of it. Yep, Lex has hired Selina to do something. Probably steal, but steal what? And what exactly is her payment? Hmm…. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Lois IS nosey. Some may argue too nosey. I'd be one of them. So now, she's spotted Catwoman… or at least she thinks she has. And as for Selina's purchases…. we'll see…

**sweetxdestiny:** LOL. I hope I've satisfied your fix. But don't worry, there's **mooooaaaaarrr** to come. ;-)

.

**Again, I want you all to know that I do take your suggestions and comments very seriously. After all, we're walking this journey together. I don't know what happens next until I write it, then I immediately post it, don't even got time to edit. So you're really getting these chapters hot off the press.**

**Well, thanks again for reading. And thank you for reviewing. I like to read feedback to give me ideas on how I should shape my story.**

**Well, you know the drill…**

…**.**

…**. As ALWAYS… … …**

… **.. ..**

… … … **.. … … PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	10. Chapter Nine: Nice Night for a Stroll

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**.**

**Chapter Nine: Nice Night for a Stroll**

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Metro History of Art Museum ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

The lithe dark figure landed onto the rooftop noiselessly. Moving towards the vents, she went straight to the largest one on the far right. Checking that her goggles where tightly strapped, she activated her sensors. She knew that this vent would lead her to the main vent that would take her to the security room. Lex's blueprints were a life saver. She worked her magic to remove the cover and placed it on the side against the base. A dark cat suddenly appeared beside her foot. "Not this time girl. You keep guard." The moving silhouette spoke in a soft voice, before grabbing onto the top of the vent. She pulled herself up and deftly hopped inside; with the echoes of a _Meow_ floating further away.

Catwoman felt herself sliding down the vent. She kept her hands and her feet firmly against the walls to keep her pace slow and steady. Once her boots stopped onto a solid landing, she allowed her body to relax. She proceeded to go through a narrower vent. Luckily, she was still small enough to fit through. Stealthily, Catwoman made her way through the passages and to the security room with no arising issues.

Once she was in the vent above the security room, she noticed two guards on duty. "Guess luck's just not with me tonight." She whispers under her breath. How unfortunate she didn't catch them on a break. But that's why she was here; to steal a copy of the list of surveillance areas as well as the guard shift list. Only now she needed them to- Oh wait… Maybe Lady Luck is on her side after all.

Guard 1 rises from his chair. "Okay, I'm gonna start my rounds. I'll take the third floor this time." He says grabbing his walkie and a flashlight. He paused at the door and turned back to stare at his partner. "Don't take too long, we have to both be back in forty-five… You need to have your own floor finished by then." He said, and stepped right out of the door without waiting for a response.

"Yeah, yeah…" Guard 2 didn't make any sudden movements. He slowly ate the last of his pretzels, while enjoying his Coke. Ten or so minutes later, he crumbled the bag and tossed it into the waste bin.

_CHHHHH… Albie Come in… … Over… CHHHHH…_

He wiped his hands on his pant leg and grabbed his walkie, holding down the red button. "Yeah? Over…" _CHHHH…_

_Are you still in the surveillance room?... Over… CHHHHH…_

Albie grapped his flashlight and opened the door, holding the walkie up to his mouth. "Of course not, how unprofessional do you take me for…" He responded while exiting the room, the door closing shut behind him, drowning out the rest of their conversation.

The room sat empty and quiet for thirty more seconds, before the vent screen on the ceiling popped open and a dark feminine figure fell from the opening; landing softly on the ground below. "Finally." Was all she said before setting to work.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Star City ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

Superman pushed the pieces of building out of his way as he climbed himself out of the pile of rubble. This was not going so well, but he needed to give Batman time. He noticed Despero's third eye beginning to glow. Fearful of what this could mean, Superman went into action. He slammed his foot into the side of Despero's head; hoping to have disrupted the Kalanorian's concentration. Superman knew that if given the chance, this battle could escalate to a point where neither he nor his other four comrades would be enough to stop it without more reinforcements. That was something Superman could not allow. He sent another kick to Despero's stomach and aimed to give the beast an upper cut with his right arm; but in that instant his fist was caught in the tight grip of the adversary before him.

Despero growled into Superman's face. His breath a hot stench of death and decay. "My turn Superman." He growled, before tossing the superhero away like a rag doll. With Superman struggling to halt his unwanted flight, Despero used the moment to light up his third eye once more. "Flame of Py'tar give me more strength!" He growled. And before Superman could find his bearings, Despero began to grow.

.

… …

.

Batman is crouched down beside his fallen comrade. He had already administered the serum, he now awaited J'Onn's awakening. He could hear a vicious growl in the background. But this one was different. It was not the growl of pain or even anger. It was one of power. He slowly turned around toward the sound. "Dammit." He said in his own, softer growl, as he witnessed Despero's form enlarging. He looked back to his unconscious teammate. "J'Onn, it's time to get up." He all but commanded, thinking of his next move.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Metro History of Art Museum ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

The brunette hopped out of the cab as soon as it met the curb. Tossing a few bills to the cabby, she ran straight to the alley beside the Art Museum. Digging in her purse for her trusted flashlight, she stumbled over a piece of garbage. "Crap!" She shouted, momentarily set back by her disorientation. With the flashlight now poised, she flicked it on and surveyed her surroundings. The alley was a dead end and luckily for her very much empty.

Spying a fire escape not too far above, she immediately plotted on a way to get to it. "Come on Lo', this is child's play for you." She looked at the dumpster sitting across from the fire escape. She could probably reach the fire escape if she stood on that; but she needed to position it beneath the ladder. Lois walked over the dumpster and was please to find it generally empty. "Thank God for garbage day." She grunted, positioning herself beside the green dumpster and _PUSHED!_ … … It moved about half a foot. Lois looked down at her progress and let out a groan. "This'll take a while." She moaned to herself, before leaning against the dumpster once more ready to push.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Star City ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

Wonder Woman broke through the green light encompassing her in a ball. Once free she went straight for the one who trapped her. Sending a fist toward the superhero in green and black, she was not at all surprised when Green Lantern used his ring to create a shield, protecting him from her assault. Anticipating such a move, she used the momentum to flip over him and send a swift kick into his back; sending spiraling far away. But Wonder Woman was not content with waiting around for her opponent, she followed after with the full intent to rip him limb from limb. But first, to get rid of the source of power… that ring.

.

… …

.

The Martian began to stir. The first thing he noticed was Batman looming over him. "Wha… what's happened?" He asked, before a rush of memories hit him. "Wonder Woman!" He exclaimed once the whole of his memories returned. He looked towards the sky in desperate search of his comrade. It took him a moment, before he noticed her high above engaged in a battle with Green Lantern. "She's under Despero's influence." He said matter-of-factly, as he struggled to his feet, putting his thoughts together. He then noticed the beast massive size in the distance over Batman's shoulder. "We've got to stop him." He stated, head finally clearing up.

Batman simply shook his head 'no'. "Your first priority," He began pointed high above them, "is Wonder Woman. Get her back and send Green Lantern to assist with Despero. Once she is back to her senses, we'll need you to suppress Despero's Flame of Py'tar. We only have one shot at this J'Onn." Batman finished, voice as gruff as ever.

Martian Manhunter nodded his head, "I'll see what I can do. However, I will need Green Lantern's aide in subduing her." He calmly explained.

Batman's expression did not change. "Fine. Just stop her." He says before leaving to assist Superman.

The Martian then cloaks himself from view.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Metro History of Art Museum ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

The dark lithe figure stood over the copier humming a light song. She pressed down onto the green start button and waited for the light to pass and the growl of the machine to cease before lifting the cover and removing the security shift schedule. She soon replaced it with the security "rounds" schedule, and proceeded to make a copy of that. Once she was finished, she folded the sheets of paper and placed them into her storage pouch.

Catwoman continued to peruse the documents in the security room, looking for anything that might be advantageous to her and her ultimate task. _'Hmm, there is nothing detailing the location of all of the surveillance equipment in the building.'_ She thought to herself. _'Guess I'll have to find that out the old fashioned way.'_ She decided, mentally thinking of her schedule and the next time she'll be able to visit the museum without looking suspicious.

With a quick glance to the monitors on her left, Catwoman realized her time was running out. She could see that Guard #1 was headed back to the room. She held in a sigh, "Time to go." She uttered under her breath. Immediately she moved to re-connect the two cameras in the room that she had disconnected upon her arrival. She moved towards the open vent, subconsciously staying out of direct view of said cameras. However, before she could make her escape she noticed a partially hidden set of unmarked, and possibly unassigned, key cards hanging against the wall. "Now how did I miss you?" She wondered. Though, she did not have long to ponder on it as she heard the guard at the door.

.

… …

.

Guard #1 swiftly uses his key card to gain access into the security office. Walking into the room, he grabs his radio and holds it up to his mouth. "Albie come in… Over…" _CHHHH…_

_CHHHHH… Yeah, what is it?… … Over… CHHHHH…_

"I'm back at the room. How much longer for you? Over…" He asked as he sat at his desk glancing at the monitors before him. Completely unaware of the vent closing above his head; or the one less key card in the stack hanging on the wall.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Star City ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

Wonder Woman brought her clenched fist down upon the glowing green shield. Over and over her fists pounded against Green Lantern's light. Just when he thought he could not take it anymore, the attacks abruptly stopped.

Allowing his light to dissipate, Green Lantern looked on in shock as he watched Wonder Woman frozen in mid-air, eyes wide and bright, but empty. He flew nearer to her. "Wonder Woman?" He asked with his ringed fist raised in caution.

Wonder Woman's lips began moving, but it was another's voice that slipped past them. "She is fine Green Lantern."

Green Lantern raised a singular brow. "J'Onn?" He asked a bit weary and unsure. A figure materialized from behind Wonder Woman. "J'Onn!" He exclaimed at the sight of his teammates fingers plunged into his other teammate's head. "What are you doing to her?" He asked concerned.

"I will exorcise Despero's demonic influence out of her." The Martian explained calmly, "However, I will need your assistance."

Green Lantern slowly nodded his head. "Wha… what do you need me to do?"

"His hold on her is strong. But his fight with Superman is causing him to weaken. As I extract his presence, she will become unstable."

The green clad superhero did not like the sound of that. "Oh… kay…" He uttered hesitantly.

"I will need for you to contain her." The Martian told him in all seriousness.

"Contain her?" Green Lantern questioned, but did not receive an answer as the Martian Manhunter extended not only his fingers but his entire person into Wonder Woman. "Wait! Wait! What do you mean by contain?!"

Though he did not receive an answer, Green Lantern soon found out exactly what the Martian meant when Wonder Woman blinked her eyes and surged forward at an alarming speed.

.

… …

.

Batman rushes to the front of the battle. He has to watch his step as he dodges debris after debris that seems to be flying in every direction due to the extreme battle ensuing before him. "Superman." He shouts into his comm. "Status."

.

… …

.

A red and blue blur circled around Despero several times before steadying at his back. In a swift move, Superman had Despero's arms pulled back to halt his movements._"Superman… Status…"_

Superman grunted a little as he tried desperately to hold onto Despero. "Kinda… busy… Batman…" He got out before Despero broke his hold and sent Superman crashing into the pile of rubble that was once the abandoned building from before. After a few short moments, Superman crawled himself out of the wreckage. "Ya know my patience is wearing thin." He announced. Noticing Despero preparing to send a mental blast his way, Superman flies high into the sky, before shooting himself back down and slamming his fist into Despero's third eye.

Despero moves back in agony, quickly placing his hands over his third eye.

Batman uses this moment to quickly move to Superman's side. Superman turns to his friend. "How are the others?"

"J'Onn has recuperated and is not assisting Green Lantern with Wonder Woman. I believe your attack just now may have even further weakened his hold on her. J'Onn should be able to break the link soon." Batman explains quickly.

Superman nods his head. "Good. The sooner this is over, the sooner I get back to Metropolis."

Batman kept his eyes on the flailing Despero. "And the sooner I get back to patrolling."

Superman raised a brow, his face grim. "You had better be talking about Gotham." He said in a no nonsense kind of way. He was already past disgruntled from Despero, so he was really in no mood to fight with Batman.

Batman chose not to comment on the insinuation. "Let's just finish this."

"You've got a plan?" Superman asked him, as he watched Despero finally coming back to his senses.

Batman remain silent for a little while, before turning back to Superman. "Yes, I do."

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Metro History of Art Museum ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

_CLING… CLANG… CLING… CLANG… And a GRUNT… _"Almost there." The brunette announced to no one as she climbed the rest of the way up the fire escape. With one last _GRUNT_, she pulled herself over the last rail and onto the dark rooftop.

Lois took this moment to look over the area. The moon was high in the sky, and gave off a generous amount of light, so Lois saw no reason to use her flashlight at this time. Walking past a few generators and vents, she found nothing unusual. And then, she spotted it. Squinting her eyes, in the distance she could see an… "Open vent?" She murmured, before the light dissipated. Frowning in annoyance, she quickly pulled out her flashlight and made to step forward; but in her haste she tripped and fell forward… flashlight tumbling out of her hands.

.

… …

.

Crawling through the vents at a steady and fluid pace, Catwoman quickly made her way down the route she had used to get to the security room. Easily finding the vent that led to the rooftop, she proceeded to just as steady and fluidly climb her way up. Admittedly, she was bored of the entire mission. Nothing exciting or complicated happened, but what did she expect; it was all pretty routine.

She knew she was close, as she saw the soft, but bright glow of the moon above her. Quickening her pace, she nearly reached the top, but paused as she noticed she was not alone. She could see someone near the other end of the rooftop snooping around. "Dammit." The soft swear slipped past her lips, right before

Luckily for her, a large cloud fell over the building, blocking any further light from the moon. Catwoman used this time to jump out of the vent. She quickly and efficiently reattached the vent cover and moved out of sight.

.

… …

.

As soon as the concrete met her face, Lois could the soft sound of a purr. In the corner of her eye, she could see a black fur ball running away. "Ugh… damn cat." She groaned. Her hands were a little scratched up, from cushioning most of her fall. However, her chin still got scratched from grazing the rooftop. "Probably Catwoman's" Feeling around for her flashlight, she quickly made her way to her knees. Once her finger tips reached it, she grasped it into her hands and turned the object on.

With a new source of light, Lois slowly made her way onto her feet and headed into the direction of the open vent she saw. As she came closer, she could not find it. The only thing she saw was a large vent in the same place she believed she was looking earlier. But… "No, this can't be right." She spoke aloud. Her hand caressed the vent cover. "The vent I saw was… it had no cover. I'm sure of it!" She then looked over every inch of it. "Impossible!" She exclaimed, sure she had a story, but frustrated that she could not find it. "I know Catwoman was here."

.

… …

.

Catwoman could hear the other woman fussing to herself in the distance. With a slight grin, she moved to the nearest edge and brandished her whip. Noticing her faithful companion coming at her side, Catwoman picked her up and placed her on her shoulder. "Good girl." She told her before cracking her whip and jumping off of the rooftop.

.

… …

.

Lois abruptly stopped her movements and started moving her flashlight around. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty… Come out kitty, kitty, kitty…" She looked around but found no signs. "Where are you ya little fur ball?" She asked with an attitude. "I know you tripped me on purpose." After a while, she began feeling silly standing on a dark empty rooftop talking to a cat that apparently was nowhere to be found.

With a heavy sigh, she moved towards the fire escape. Looking back over her shoulder to the closed vent once more, she frowned. "I know what I saw. You win this round Catwoman, but you'll slip up soon enough." Once that was said, she exited the rooftop.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Star City ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

Green Lantern willed his light to wrap around Wonder Woman before she could reach him. With the Martian Manhunter busy exorcising her, she became slightly sluggish in her movements; and was much easier to deal with. "Hurry up J'Onn." He grunted while looking into the eyes of a crazed angry amazon. Not particularly something he'd want to see… ever.

Within mere moments, the struggle ended. All was calm for a while before the Manhunter appeared once more. "All is well." He said.

Wonder Woman blinked once, twice, and the fog was cleared. "What happened?" She asked her comrades.

"You were possessed." Green Lantern answered calmly. "J'Onn here _unpossessed_ you."

"Thank you J'Onn." She said while brandishing her lasso of truth. Her eyes immediately lit up with a fire of determination. "Now it's time that I repay the favor to Despero."

"Yes, let us go end this once and for all." Martian Manhunter stated as he and Wonder Woman made their way back to the battle. Green Lantern followed behind.

.

… …

.

"Well, I'm all ears." Superman said before shooting his laser eyes at Despero, aiming at the third eye. Unfortunately, Despero dodged the blast.

Batman out into the distance. "It requires the others. Who seem to be on already here." Just as soon as the words left his mouth, Wonder Woman landed at his side; with Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern landing after.

"So… what's the plan?" Asked Green Lantern.

"Simple. You and I will create a diversion." He answered Green Lantern. "Once Despero is busy with us, Superman will blindside him with the intention of subduing him." He said with a glance at the man of steel, before eyeing the woman to his right. "Wonder Woman will then use her Lasso of Truth to bind him, while weakening his psychic ability. This will inadvertently allow Martian Manhunter to shut Despero down." He finished looking at the Martian in question. "Any questions?" Batman asked them all.

"None." Green Lantern said before flying up into the sky, "Let's do this!" He shouted and headed towards Despero, who seems to have finally caught his second wind.

"You heard the man." Batman stated, before racing after Green Lantern. The others preparing for their own tasks.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Metropolis ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

Catwoman swings from building to building, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. As much fun as she was having, she could not deny that something was missing. Stopping at her current rooftop, she decided to look over the city. She removes Isis from her shoulder, and the cat jumps out of her arms. Isis scampers to the edge, looking over the city for herself. She lets out a soft meow. "I know girl. It's no Gotham City." Catwoman says to her companion.

She then moves closer to the edge herself. "Still, gotta admit, it is quite breathtaking at night." Catwoman crouched down, adjusting her goggle vision, to take a closer look. "These people sure are lax around here." She spied a lady walking down the street. Her wallet slipped out of her bag, and a passerby immediately picked it up. "That's more like it." Catwoman muttered to herself, but soon ate her words as the passerby called out to the woman, holding out her wallet to her. Catwoman frowned. "You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes and glanced down at Isis. "It would seem that the people of Metropolis are just as golden as their boyscout." She then thought over what she just saw, flashes of her childhood coming to the surface. "I have to admit. It does seem kind of nice to live in such a place."

Isis meowed her agreement. Catwoman gave a light chuckle. "Though it would be awfully boring." She says, standing up. "This city could use a pair like us; to shake things up a bit." She then spots a very familiar looking establishment. The building is quite different, but the decoration looks oddly like… "Penguin." Catwoman says in disgust. "Come on girl; let's see if our fellow Gothamite is here." She grabs Isis, and they are one their way.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Star City ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

Despero sat immobile, surrounded by piles of rubble. His eyes were shut, making appear in a deep slumber. Martian Manhunter materialized from within Despero's mind. "It is done." He stated calmly.

Wonder Woman quickly removed her lasso from around the beast. It immediately shrunk back to manageable size. "That is a relief."

"The proper authorities will need to be notified." Green Lantern pointed out.

"I'm sure they are on their way. We'll just need someone-" Superman started before he was interrupted by a new voice.

"Aww man! Seriously, I missed the fight?!" The new green clad hero said, before sheathing his bow.

"Ah, Green Arrow-" Superman started, but was interrupted again.

"Nice of you to join us." Green Lantern commented.

Green Arrow held up both hands. "Hey, not my fault. Dinah needed… uh… a bit of assistance…" He stated scratching his head as a blush found its way onto his cheeks. "I _just _got back from Seattle."

"Well…" Superman began once more; and when he noticed no one would interrupt him, he continued, "We're just finishing up here. Despero is subdued. We were just awaiting the authorities."

"I will wait. I wish to keep a close eye on him, should he stir." Martian Manhunter said.

Green Arrow nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks buddy. It's my city, so I'll wait as well." He then glanced at his surroundings. "Man, this guy sure did a number on the place." He shook his head then shrugged. "Luckily this area is currently due for demolition." He then looked at his friends. "No casualties I assume?"

"None." Superman spoke. "I've done a sweep with my x-ray vision. I've found no casualties."

"I agree." Martian Manhunter announced. "I sense no other sentient beings nearby."

"Well that being said." Green Lantern began, looking at Wonder Woman. "We should probably head to Watchtower. Our shift starts in an hour." He told her.

Wonder Woman nodded her head. "Yes." She then looked to the others. "If we are no longer needed, we will be on our way."

"Go ahead, we'll take it from here." Superman told her.

Wonder Woman nodded her head, and with a quick glance to Batman, she floated into the air. "Let's go Lantern." She said, before heading to the closest Watchtower transport station.

"Bye guys." Green Lantern said, following after his teammate.

"I guess I'll be heading back to Metropolis." Superman said then looked to Batman. "I assume you will be doing the same?"

"What do you think." Was all Batman said, before shooting his grapple hook high into the sky, just as his Bat Jet was flying by. It snatched onto the moving aircraft, and Batman was gone.

Superman merely shook his head. The night was still young… and he just knew it would be a long one.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ . ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a lengthy chapter. So I hope that makes up a little for the late update. I really am sorry for not updating more frequently. But know that I am trying guys. Please stay tuned! And thank you so much for reading.**

**And a special thank you to all who have given Reviews:**

**QUATHIS: **Thanks for the review. Yeah, I've got a lot of things going on in this fic. And Lex definitely has something up his sleeve. Though Selina can respect him in a way as far as his genius goes and that he's a fellow villain; she is still only an antihero and is not comfortable with the extremes that he would go through. So she definitely likes/want to keep her distance. The only problem is, will he let her.

**RATDOGTWO: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I want to keep it entertaining.

**THE GODDAMN DARK KNIGHT: **I'm not a BMWW fan, mostly because I don't think it's probable and does not exist in the comic world. I like to keep people in character, and since Batman has such an aversion towards metahuman abilities and magic (why he and Zatanna didn't work despite how he felt about her) I just don't see this happening. However, I do respect those who do support BMWW and I've tried to incorporate a little of it here. But it's not an actual pairing, and mostly one sided. Honestly, I haven't decided on any pairings as of yet.

**TIGRESS2929: **Thanks. Yeah, Selina is very weary of Lex… but wouldn't you be too. He's a genius, but can be creepy. BTW when I write this, I imagine Smallville's Lex Luther played by Michael Rosenbaum. He is possibly the BEST portrayal of the character. Sorry, but you'll have to wait for Batman and Superman to finish that argument… but I assure you, they will.

**MADGE58: **So glad that you are staying tuned. I really am sorry for the long updates. I hope I'm forgiven.

**GUEST1: **So glad that you are enjoying this. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**GUEST2: **Thanks!

**CC: **Thanks for reviewing! Yes Selina is a master thief, but when swinging from building to building, you will be seen. Lois just happened to look up at the right time to see a dark shadow. (Mere coincidence.) Others would ignore it. But Lois is already suspicious of Selina, plus she recognized the shadow as something similar to Batman, but she knows Batman is not in Metropolis. She's just following her inquisitive nature. But it doesn't mean she'll be able to prove anything. Glad you enjoyed the update. And I agree about Bruce, but it's his own fault if he loses the girl. Lol

**ARAYTIGRE: **Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying this. There's so much going on, but there is an end game to all of this, I PROMISE!

**GUEST3: **Thank you so much. I am sorry for the long overdue update, but I hope you enjoyed it.

**GUEST4: **Thanks for reviewing. I know that it has taken awhile, but we'll get there. So please stay tuned.

**GUEST5: **Thanks for reviewing. I hope this update makes you less grouchy. And I'll get the next one up a lot sooner… I hope.

.

**Again, I want you all to know that I do take your suggestions and comments very seriously. After all, we're walking this journey together. I don't know what happens next until I write it, then I immediately post it, don't even got time to edit. So you're really getting these chapters hot off the press.**

**Well, thanks again for reading. And thank you for reviewing. I like to read feedback to give me ideas on how I should shape my story.**

**Well, you know the drill…**

…**.**

…**. As ALWAYS… … …**

… **.. ..**

… … … **.. … … PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	11. Chapter Ten: Welcoming Committee

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**.**

**Chapter Ten: Welcoming Committee**

.

.

Catwoman leaped across the starlit sky; swinging from rooftop to rooftop. Not stopping until she made her way to her destination. Crouching down onto the rooftop of the building she just landed on, she gently nudged Isis off of her shoulder. With a quick adjustment to her goggles, she peered more closely onto the building from across the way.

Her emeralds glistened as they fell onto a large sign being placed onto the front of the building. _Iceberg_ "Dear lord he's starting a chain." She scoffed at the idea. "Should we investigate further?" She asked, and received a _MEOW_ in return. "I agree." She murmured, readjusting her goggles. She then picked Isis up in one hand and released her bullwhip in the other.

Swinging down to the building below, she found an open door at the back. She once again set Isis down. "You stay out here and play girl. Mommy's got to work." She whispered, wrapping her whip around her waist before walking into the establishment; leaving a lone _MEOW_ in her wake.

.

.

… …

.

.

The Bat Jet sailed across the sky as Batman headed to his safe house. To say his body was a little sore was quite an understatement. He was tired and bruised and just ready for the night to be over. Not to mention the reason he was in Metropolis in the first place. He still didn't know what Selina was up to and now he had to deal with Superman's stubbornness. Why was it so hard for the Justice League to accept that all of Gotham and her people were his territory and his alone?

He was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of a distinct ringing. Looking at his monitor, his eyes narrowed as he recognized the number. With a permanent scowl, he pressed the speaker. "How did you get this channel?" He asked upset that she'd even be contacting him.

"_I'm great! Thanks for asking."_ Came the sarcastic reply.

"What do you want Lois?" Batman asked in a gruff voice.

"_I need to see you."_ Was her stoic answer.

Batman's frown deepened. "Difficult, considering you're in an entire different city." He said, hoping discourage the continuation of this conversation.

"_Well, I know that's no great obstacle for Gotham's own knight."_ Here she paused. _"I've got a bit of a … rogue problem. You know the kind in the super villain variety."_ Lois said in a hushed voice.

He resisted rolling his eyes. Superman maybe at her beck and call, but he certainly wasn't one to play such games. "I'm busy, call Superman." He told her, his finger hovering over the disconnect button.

"_Wait!" _She shouted, causing him to pause. _"I know that Bruce Wayne is in Gotham, but Batman wouldn't go so far away… not with a certain feline fatale roaming the premises."_

Batman instantly grew angry at her mentioning his real persona over an unsecured line. "South Pole… fifteen minutes." He growled before disconnecting the call. With a heavy sigh, he spun the plane into a u-turn and headed towards the Daily Planet.

.

.

… …

.

.

She waited until the workmen left the office, before making her way inside. She could the 'big man' sitting in his throne, with his back turned to the door. Not a very smart move. She slinked further into the office, her fingers caressing the whip resting on her hips. She was deciding on the plan of action; she hadn't yet decided if she should attack him. Then again, she supposed a simple conversation without fists wouldn't hurt. Her hand moved away from the whip. "Nice place you got here." She commented, startling the poor sap out of his seat. "Though a bit risky, opening it in a city with big blue." She said, watching as he struggled to crawl up from the floor. "What exactly were you thinking… Penguin?"

"Catwoman!" Penguin all but snarled. "What I do is none of your business?" He then eyed her. "What are _you_ doing in Metropolis?" He asked suspiciously.

"New business venture?" She questioned, ignoring his own, as she moved to the wall where his designs and blueprints were displayed.

Penguin's eyes narrowed. "I should think that were obvious." He quickly moved to obstruct her view. "What do you want _pussy_?"

Her eyes flashed at the derogatory term. "Why Metropolis? What's your angle?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I decided to branch out. My lounge is doing so well in Gotham, I thought why not the fat pockets of Metropolis."

"The people here aren't the same as the people back home. You really think they're going to be into a murky nightclub like your little lounge." Catwoman commented with her hands on her hips.

"That's my concern." He snapped at her; miffed at her insult of his business. "Besides, it won't be the _Iceberg Lounge_ here, but the _Iceberg Restaurant_, with fine dining and entertainment, as well as a healthy night life." He stated proudly.

Catwoman stared at him disbelieving. "Hmm… so no plan to stuff their bellies while lifting their pockets?" She asked.

"I am completely legit. Besides, I'll get more than enough by what I'm charging." He stated with a smirk, gesturing towards one of the menu samples he had on his desk.

She quickly picked one up and scaled over the prices. Her eyes widened. "A bit pretentious, aren't we?" She stated while tossing the menu back down onto the desk. "No one's coming here Penguin, especially at those prices. I don't care how rich Metropolis's elite crowd is; they are not going to want to associate with a psychotic criminal from Gotham." She said matter-of-factly.

"Former criminal!" Penguin was enraged. "Listen _pussy_, I didn't ask your opinion. Besides, you know nothing. The rich and elite don't care about all of that. Look at Lex Luthor. Obviously Superman's nemesis, and still no one turns down his business." He commented. The mention of Lex caused Catwoman to shift uncomfortably on her feet; but Penguin did not notice. "If anything, my status is what will bring them clamoring in. They're rich and bored… and curious. They'll come. I'm sure of it." He said, making his way back to his chair and having a seat. He went back to the document he was looking over before Catwoman made her entrance back into his life. "All I need is an attraction. Some fun and interesting live entertainment." He mumbled, slightly forgetting about her presence.

What the Penguin said had made sense. Maybe she should step into the spotlight; after all, her involvement with Lex will already have people talking. And if she gave them something obvious to talk about, they won't really bother to dig deeper. She looked over at Penguin. She did need a front; and what better place to work than one where she could call all the shots. Smiling brilliantly, she sauntered to Penguin's desk and snatched his document out of his hand. "I've got the attraction of a lifetime… me…" Her smile turned into a devious smirk.

.

.

… …

.

.

The crisp night air rustled through his raven locks as he began to slow down. Since the fight with Despero, he had been involved in three other incidents. On his way home to Metropolis, he could hear several calls for help. One was an elderly woman in a flaming building, which he put out; an alley mugging; and a bank robbery that was still in progress. All other distress calls he had heard, were solved without his interference. All in all, he was just glad to finally be home.

Normally, he would not have minded all the trouble; but that fight with Despero left him emotionally drained. Oh how he longed for a normal existence at times. At that thought, his mind drifted to the unmasked Selina Kyle. Now he could see why Batman always had problems in bringing in the lovely woman. Gorgeous, yes, but she wasn't one of the lost ones. She was someone who could be saved. Landing on a neighboring building, he pulled out his cell phone. Perhaps he could be the one to save her.

Superman turned on his cellphone and frown when he noticed several missed calls. Immediately, he called his voicemail. He had a soft smile on his face when he heard a message from his mother. No doubt she saw the coverage on his fight with Despero. She was always so worried about him. He made a mental note to go see her soon. He quickly frowned when he got to the three missed calls from Perry. His deadline was moved up. At this point, he was going to have to have to use super speed to finish in time; and he hated using his abilities in what he was trying to make a _normal_ everyday life.

Distracted by the third message from Perry, he nearly hung up the phone before hearing his last and final recorded message. He pinched the bridge of his nose in concern, but mostly annoyance thinking that she got herself into some serious trouble… again. "Girlfriend?" He was confused for a moment before realization kicked in. He froze in his movements upon learning that she was going snooping. "Great Lois." He mumbled, turning his phone back off and tucking it away.

Superman was a little concerned about what she thought she saw. If Selina's going all Catwoman… He shook his head, he didn't even want to think in the negative. "What are you up to Selina?" He questioned out loud before levitating off of the roof. Regardless of his feelings, as a protector of this city, he had a job to do. He sped off, headed towards the art museum.

.

.

… …

.

.

"South Pole?" The brunette asked with a giggle in her voice; with a glance at the spinning globe high above. "Subtle." She remarked, as the dark shadow moved into the light. They were currently standing on the roof of the Daily Planet.

"Appropriate." The shadow spoke. "You have some information for me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You could at least pretend to be happy to see me." She said, slightly hurt. They did after all, have a history.

His demeanor did not soften, nor did his voice; but he made an attempt all the same. "How have you been Lois?" He asked.

Lois rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "Now it just sounds forced." She told him. "Look Bruce-" She stopped at the cold glare he gave her. "Sorry… Batman." She corrected, still uncomfortable with his alter ego. She casually looked at him, and then turned to face the scenery around them. "This is so much easier with Superman."

"Then why don't you call him." He smarted; not at all pleased with her mention of the man with whom he was currently quarreling. He moved quickly to the edge of the building, hand on his grappling hook.

"No wait! I'm sorry. Batman…" Lois began, waiting for him to turn around to face her. When he did, she continued. "Earlier tonight, while you and the league were busy with Despero, I followed a dark figure to the Metro History of Art Museum. It was swinging between the buildings; sort of reminiscent of you and your bat family." She began, noticing how she had his undivided attention. "Well, when I got there, I… well… I didn't exactly find any conclusive clues or forced entry; but hey I'm not exactly the detective here. I did, however, see an uncovered vent… err, well I thought it was uncovered. It was kind of dark and I went to investigate further, but some crazy black cat came out of nowhere and tripped me. When I got up, the vent's cover was back in place, and the cat gone." She finished, looking at him wide eyed.

Batman simply stared her down. "You called me here, to tell me… _that_." He finished, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I really think you should take a closer look at the place." She said, however he did not look convinced. "There was a cat!" She shouted at him.

"Why is that relevant?" He asked, losing patience.

She smacked herself on the forehead. "Of course, I forgot to mention one little detail. Clark ran into Miss Selina Kyle at the museum this morning." She told him smiling. He didn't look interested. "Selina Kyle!" Still nothing. "Catwoman!"

Batman resisted a sigh. "I know who Selina Kyle is Lois." He told her.

"Yeah, I bet." She commented dryly, thinking back to her conversation with Clark.

He chose to ignore her tone. "So, you haven't seen Selina Kyle yourself?" He asked.

She was surprised by the question. "Well, no but-"

"And this shadowy figure… you never saw who it was or where it went?" He questioned further.

"Well… no but-" She began, but was cut off once more.

"So you called me out here to tell me that a cat tripped you on top of a museum?" He asked annoyed.

Lois's face turned red. "Well, when you put it that way… but… listen-"

"No you listen. I don't have time for this." He told her upset.

"Stop interrupting me. I saw something tonight Batman. It went to the museum; the same one that the infamous Catwoman visited earlier in the day. Then I happened to run into a black cat." She tried to reason.

"Listen to yourself Lois, your grasping at straws. It is not uncommon for strays to roam rooftops. You should just go home and get some rest." He told her and turned to leave.

Lois just looked at his back astonished. "Oh my God… she _is_ an exception." She whispered to herself.

However, Batman still heard her. "What?"

Lois looked him straight in the eyes. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that she did this?"

"Did what?" He questioned. "You've yet to state a crime."

"Hello! Breaking and entering!" She argued.

"Except according to you there was no sign of breaking and entering." He argued back. "In fact, there is no proof that anyone was ever there."

"My hunch tells me that _she_ was." Lois would not back down.

"I don't have the time to go on a wild goose chase on your hunch alone." Batman told her incensed.

She shook her head. "Had it been anyone else, you'd go looking for clues. But since it's Catwoman…" She started, looking at him with pity in her eyes. "Selina Kyle… are you… are you _in love_ with her?" She asked him out right. Upon receiving no answer, she continued. "She's not good for you." She said softly, her voice full of concern. "Not you or the man beneath the mask."

Batman just looked at her quietly. "Goodbye Lois." He said, before jumping off of the building and into the darkness.

Lois just watched him leave. "This isn't over." She would get Selina Kyle if it was the last thing that she did.

.

.

… …

.

.

"You?!" The bird man laughed, "Hark, ark, ark! That's rich!" He continued laughing, until Catwoman's whip found its way tightly wound around his throat.

"Listen up you disgusting fowl, I need a job and you're going to give me one." Catwoman told him with clenched teeth.

He squabbled a little before she loosened the whip a bit. "What are you gonna do, dance for us?" Penguin asked, leering at her. She made a disgusted sound, while tightening her hold around his neck once more. His face turned purple, causing him to tap out on his desk. She unwound the whip, and pushed him back into his seat. He immediately started coughing. "Alright, alright!" He shouted rubbing his neck. "If you're not gonna dance," He began, holding his hands up when it looked like she would attack him again, "then what will you do? A magic trick? Remember, you're signing up for entertainment." He reminded, angry that she was trying to muscle him.

"I'll sing." Catwoman told him with a grin. Penguin looked as though he were going to start laughing again, until a threatening look from Catwoman shut him up. "Besides, you said you wanted to attract the locals. Who wouldn't come to see Catwoman live?" She smirked. "Your name doesn't have enough weight to garner anyone's interest."

Penguin glared at her mocking of him. "Fine. I guess that'll go with the theme." He grumbled. Looking at his hands, he started contemplating ways to prevent her from actually performing at his restaurant.

Catwoman smiled at him, putting her whip away once more. "Glad you see things my way. I'll be by first thing in the morning to familiarize myself with the venue and choose my dressing room." She turned to walk out of the office, while talking over her shoulder. "Oh and Penguin, if you try and backstab me, I'll have your permits revoked."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "You don't have that kind of pull."

"No… but my good friend Lex Luthor does; and you don't want to get on his bad side. We're in his city now; so if I were you, I'd play ball." She told him, her voice drifting off as she disappeared into the hallway.

Penguin sat at his desk, eyes wide. "Aaarrggghh!" He screamed, snapping his cigarette holder in two.

.

.

… …

.

.

Superman landed onto the rooftop softly. He immediately used his x-ray vision to look the place over. Nothing seemed to be of amiss. There was clearly no Lois and no Catwoman. If the two ladies had been here, they were long gone by now. "Guess I'll just have to talk to Lois later, and see if she came across anything."

He then proceeded to check around the building, even going as far as to question the guard staff. But apparently, everything had been going relatively smooth all night. Superman thanked the men and left the museum shortly.

He languidly flew across the night sky, with an open ear. The night was quieting down; there did not seem to be anything that needed his immediate attention. Deciding to call it a night, he headed home.

.

.

… …

.

.

Catwoman landed on the building with barely a sound. Crouching down she allowed Isis to roam free and stretch her legs. "Now don't get too far girl. We'll just be resting for a moment." She said as Isis jumped away. Catwoman walked over to the edge of the rooftop, pulling her goggles up onto her head. The chill air of the late night… or early morning, depending on how you looked at it, caressed her freshly exposed face. She allowed a brief smile to find its way onto her lips as she looked over the city. "Still bright. Even in the dead of night." She chuckled, amused by the city's differences to her own.

"She may not be the clandestine city you're accustomed to, but she has a few secrets of her own." Spoke a deep voice from behind.

Catwoman was startled out of her thoughts. So much for going undetected. "I'd wondered if you'd make an appearance." She turned around slowly. "After all, one cannot presume to simply dart across the skyline of this _great_ city and _not_ expect a run in with Metropolis's very own adept guard dog." She finished with a grin, though her eyes portray none of its amusement.

Neither did the big man himself. "Guard dog?" The man questioned as he floated down onto the rooftop, arms crossed. He was actually surprised at Catwoman's apparent hostility towards him. "Is that what you think of me, Catwoman?" He asked her.

Catwoman watched him land. She was already annoyed by his presence; was that stance of his supposed to intimidate her. With a roll of her eyes, she answered, "Honestly Superman, do you really care what I think? A cat-burgular?" She smirked at him. "Pun… slightly intended."

Superman uncrossed his arms as he looked at her. He really looked at her. Her face was glowing, and a couple of strand hairs were trying to escape from her cowl. From her sparkling eyes to the smirk on her devious lips. She was truly in her element here, and she was breathtaking. It was no wonder that the caped crusader had trouble in his dealings with her. No hot-blooded male could resist such a woman. Her lips were moving he suddenly realized. 'What did she say?' He wondered, before clearing his throat and speaking. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" He asked, a little flustered from his previous thoughts.

"See something you like?" She asked, looking him over quizzically. He wasn't exactly what she expected. Still, she knew he'd spell bad news for her.

His face reddened at her question, but he quickly shook it off. He would not let her turn this around on him. He needed to know what she was doing out here, dressed like that. "What are you doing in Metropolis Catwoman?" He asked sternly, bringing everything back to business.

"I'm sorry, do you own the entire city now?" She asked with a hand on her hip, just above her whip. "Should I have asked your permission before entering?"

Superman narrowed his eyes at her condescending tone. "You are more than welcome in Metropolis Ms. Kyle… as a citizen. However, as a masked prowler and a known thief-"

"_Former_ thief!" She reiterated.

He sighed, but continued. "Be that as it may, this is not Gotham. I understand that Batman is rather… lenient on you. However, I cannot be so yielding. I must set the example here in Metropolis; and therefore, cannot allow you to continue your conduct in my city." He told her with authority.

Here Catwoman rolled her eyes. "My conduct? I'm just standing here!" She argued, frown clearly now marked on her face.

"You may see it as just standing here, but I see it as trespassing on private property." Superman gestured towards the building below them.

"You're not _serious_!" She asked him incredulously, her eyes widened a fraction.

"You'll find that I never joke about the safety and security of the people, ma'am. And that includes their property." He told her sternly.

Catwoman's eye twitched at the word _ma'am_. _'What is it with the men in this city and calling me ma'am!' _She internally screamed. Realizing how serious he was, she decided to change tactics. She moved closer to him, sashaying along the way. "Come on big guy, I'm not exactly a threat here." She smiled, batting her eyes at him; an arm's length away. "I'm not trespassing anymore than you are right now." She pointed out, moving even closer. She reach out a rested a palm onto his chest. "I simply wanted some fresh air and decided to go on a little night stroll." She closed in the gap, caressing his chest with one hand while gripping her whip with the other. "Now is that such a crime?" She purred huskily, eyes glistening like emeralds.

Superman would be lying if he said that he was not enthralled by her performance, but… he would not let that deter him. He instantly grabbed hold of the wrist of the hand gripping her whip; while simultaneously grabbing onto the one circling his family's crest. "Technically… yes." He said, peering down at her. He took a modest step back and let out a deep sigh. "Seeing as you are not causing any trouble, I'll overlook this this time." He told her. "Try not to make a habit of this."

Catwoman's face dropped. "Gee, I feel so honored." She said with a dry voice, pulling her goggles back down over her eyes.

He tried to keep his face from showing his irritation. With a frown, he continued, "If you slip up just once Ms. Kyle, I'll have you out of this city faster than, well… me."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" She asked, unraveling her whip from around her hip.

"No." Superman answered her. "But you have been warned." He began to levitate off of the ground. "The sun will be up soon. Perhaps you should head on home." He said and then glanced into the shadows, before facing her once more. "Good day Ms. Kyle. I hope you enjoy your stay in Metropolis." He bid her farewell and shot up into the sky until she could see him no more. At that moment, Isis trotted out of the shadows.

Catwoman smirked at her feline companion. "Alright girl, what says you we get going?" She said as Isis made her way to her. Catwoman picked her up. "I don't know about you, but I've got a comfy bed and fluffy pillow calling my name." She chuckled, waiting for Isis to get settled on her back. Crouching low and gripping the handle to her whip, she spoke, "We'll deal with the boy-scout later." With that, she broke into a run, and with a crack of her whip, she jumped off of the ledge of the building and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ . ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Here's a new chapter, YAY! So Catwoman has finally met Superman! I hadn't intended for that to happen so soon, but when I start typing this story just writes itself. She doesn't seem to care too much for him though. I wonder how Clark is gonna process that. LOL So… Lois has spoken to Batman about her suspicions on Selina and now she's suspicious about his feelings for said cat burglar. I wonder what's next.**

**So, now Selina has found herself a job. Don't know how Lex is going to feel about her working in an establishment own by the supposedly reformed Penguin, but I guess we'll find out. Haven't decided what type of music she'll sing or even what type of voice she'll have. If you guys have any suggestions, I'm all ears. I like the idea of something husky, but here are a few you could choose from, or write in a few on your own:**

**Mariah Carey**

**Whitney Houston**

**Katy Perry**

**Christina Aguilera**

**Jessica Simpson**

**Joss Stone**

**Other**

**Also, I would like to take a time out to THANK YOU ALL for Reading and I would like to give a… **

**SPECIAL THANKS to my REVIEWERS:**

**QUATHIS: **Yeah, Lois is going to have some serious issues in her dealings with Selina. And Superman and Batman… well… that's always good for a laugh. Thank you for reading, and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.

**ARAYTIGRE: **You're definitely on the right track with your thinking. We'll see more of Lex in the next chapter, and hopefully a little bit more information on what he has in store. Thanks for reviewing.

**JRRM64: **Thanks, Clark and Selina do shake things up a bit. Wouldn't it be cool to actually see this pairing in the DC universe… though I'm not sure if the fandom is ready for them.

**HANDSOME-UKS: **LOL, yeah Bruce needs to man up. But a woman like Selina will not wait forever. Thank you for reading.

**666PEACHES101: **If it helps, you can picture her as brunette. I guess I see her as a blonde because I became familiar with her from the Batman the Animated Series and Michelle Pfeiffer's portrayal in Batman Returns. As I got older, I became more familiar with her in the comics and found out that yes, she was originally a brunette. So, that's why she's blonde in my fic. Thanks very much for the review.

**LANISA: **THANKS! You're right, there are so many BM/WW pairings, when this pair was only encouraged in the Justice League cartoon. Also, the creator admitted that it was he preference and had nothing to do with the actual Justice League comics. Notice the comics actually lean more towards SM/WW. But for this fic, I decided to put a slight BM/WW in it since it's so popular in this forum. However, the BM/WW will be decidedly one-sided. You're right about Metropolis being closer to Gotham… I guess that I just got used to Metropolis being in Kansas due to the tv show Smallville. If it makes it easier, you can pretend it's where it's supposed to be. I don't think it would really affect my plot too much. Also, speaking of Smallville, note that this fic's Lex Luthor is loosely based on Micheal Rosenbaum's portrayal of the character.

**PACKJACK: **Thank you! I understand about the SMCW. Originally, this fic was supposed to be strictly a BMCW; however, SMCW has become a very interesting pairing. Who knows what Lois will do? Guess we'll just have to find out.

**RATDOGTWO: **Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

**LED-DOORS: **Thank you. I felt that Selina needed a little change of scenery. I know how frustrating that can be, trust me. So please bear with me. I hate leaving you guys in suspense for too long.

**.**

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing.**

…**.**

…**. As ALWAYS… … …**

… **.. ..**

… … … **.. … … PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Help Wanted

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**FINDING LIBERTY**

**.**

**Chapter Eleven: Help Wanted**

.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Daily Planet ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

"Lois, excellent work, as always; I knew you could handle that extortion scandal _and_ the Egyptian exhibit."

"Actually Chief, that one was mine." Announced the timid voice of the third occupant in the room.

"Yours Kent?" Perry asked, and then looked directly at Lois. "Didn't I put _you_ on that story Lane?"

Lois placed a hand on a hip. "Come on Perry, do you honestly think I'd waste my time on a puff piece like that, when I was already working on the story of the century?" She argued.

"Well it didn't seem to slow your partner down." He retorted, now looking at said partner. "I was already pleased by your corruption expose; but to know that you were able to complete it and get want I wanted from the exhibit… I'm very impressed Clark."

"Thank you, sir." Clark said with a large smile.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Well, don't get too impressed with Clark. Why don't you tell Perry, just _who_ you met at this exhibit."

Perry turned a very inquisitive stare towards Clark in expectation. "Go on Clark."

Clark held in a sigh at Lois's antics. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any." He said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I met a friend and she's new to this city and currently looking for work. I told her that we might be able to find a place here at the planet."

Perry was in a good mood, and happy with the articles Clark has been pulling in, so he saw no reason not to help out one of his favorite reporters. He began nodding his head. "Alright, her contact HR with her resume and we'll see if we can find a position for her."

Clark smiled wide. "Thanks Mr.-"

"Wait one damn minute!" Lois blurted. "Catwoman is not working at the planet!"

Perry's raised a gray eyebrow. "Catwoman? As in Selina Kyle?" He asked then looked at Clark. "That's your friend?" At Clark's nod, he pulled out the day's paper from under a couple stacks of files. "Well then, I'm sure you've already seen this." He handed Clark the paper. On the front page Lex Luthor could be seen holding the hand of Selina Kyle, while half of Clark looked on just behind her. "Doesn't look to me like she needs a job." He commented.

Clark's hand clenched down, crinkling the paper. "I was there. This is nothing."

Perry was unmoved. "Since you are so close to her, find out their connection. Are they dating?"

"Are they plotting?" Continued Lois.

Clark glared at her. "Neither." Then he turned to Perry. "They're not dating."

"Lois, you are dismissed." Perry said. She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by a 'look' from him. She left with not a word. Once the door was closed, Perry stared directly at Clark. He was a man and he recognized the signs of jealousy radiating off of the young man. "You sure you want to get involved with Catwoman?"

"She's not Catwoman, not anymore. She just wants to have a normal life." Clark responded, though who he was trying to convince remained unclear.

The salt haired man sighed and rubbed his face. "If you care about this girl, then you'll need to keep her away from Luthor. Because if she is trying the 'straight arrow' path, then Luthor is sure to bring her down."

Clark nodded his head, glaring down at the photo splashed across the front page. "He won't." He vowed, glaring so hard at the bald man that he nearly activated his heat vision.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ Elsewhere in Metropolis ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

The man continued to glare over the front page of the Daily Planet as he sipped his coffee. His frown only deepened as he took note of the reporter just barely in the photo. He wanted desperately to insert himself into Selina's life so that he could better separate her from both Lex and Clark. But he knew that he needed to keep his distance for a while as Bruce Wayne; as long as he was working undercover.

Bruce finally forces himself to turn the page and peruse the rest of the paper. Never know when something of interest might pop up. Particularly of Batman's interest; he noted as soon as he saw the article. Though not as big as the headliner, but it was worrisome all the same.

"Penguin." He growled, slightly concerned that Gotham's villains were showing up in Metropolis. It seemed that the man-bird was opening up an establishment similar to his lounge in Gotham. And they were hiring. Luckily for Bruce, Bradley Wilkins was an experienced mixologist.

He stood up and tossed the paper to the side. "Guess I better get ready for my interview."

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ The Iceberg – Cobblepot's Office ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

_Click, cla-click, cla-click, cla-click, cla…_

The sound of heels echoed into his office as Cobblepot was perusing over one of his many documents. With a snarl, he raised his eyes to his opened door, just as the newcomer arrived. "What do you want now Selina?" He asked annoyed.

The blonde in question stood at the door, clad in a sharp black pencil skirt, an asymmetrical cream blouse, which revealed a bit of skin, and blood red pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun; not a hair out of place. Her devil red lips curved into a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Don't look so surprised Birdman. I told you I'd be by and here I am."

"Whatever. Go away, I'm busy." He told her; gesturing for her to leave.

She frowned a little at that, as she pushed herself away from the door frame and further into the office. "Don't worry; I've no intention of staying too long in your foul presence." She stopped right at his desk and waited until she had his full undivided attention. "Before I go choose my dressing room, I'll need to check out your list of musicians."

"I said you could sing. That's it kitten! Now beat it!" Penguin screamed at her. Not enjoying the way she was digging her claws into his business.

Selina's face fell into a deep scowl before she slammed her hand down onto his desk; particularly the document he was holding. "Just because I don't have my whip on me does not mean I don't have other ways of making a man talk. Other _painful_ ways."

"You don't scare me." He told her as they fell into a staring, more like glaring, match. Cobblepot was the first to look away.

She grinned at that. "Just give me the list Penguin so that I can vet them. I don't see why you're being so difficult about this. I'm the talent aren't I. Let me worry about the band."

Penguin didn't like her seizing control over anything; but he was getting nowhere with this argument. It was always best to choose one's battles. And decidedly, this was not a battle worth fighting for. He opened up his desk, grabbed a stack of papers and thrust them at her. "Go!" He yelled, "Before I change my mind." He grumbled.

"As if you could." She told him, knowing she had all the cards while he had none.

.

.

~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ The Iceberg - Bar ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

.

.

"Well, you've definitely got the experience, and that's good." The tall bald man commented, before shaking his head. "Still buddy, like I said, we've already filled these positions a couple of weeks ago." He finished, before handing the resume back to the blond and walking away.

"Gee, that's a shame. I was really looking forward to working in a place like this." The blond said out loud with a sigh.

"Oh really, you like rubbing elbows with stuck up snobs, huh?" Asked a lighter voice from behind him. The man smiled at him. "August Matthews." He said, holding out a hand.

"Bradley Wilkins, or just Brad." The blond greeted, shaking hands with the man. "Yeah… I mean no, I uh just recently moved here and thought it'd be a great place to work."

August nodded his head and grinned at Brad. "I don't know how great it'll be, but interesting is definitely top on the list." At Brad's inquisitive stare, August continued. "The owner's a former crime boss from Gotham City." He informed in a low whisper. "Went by the name 'The Penguin."

Brad's eyes widened. "Wow. I hear Gotham's a pretty bad place."

August shrugged. "Yeah I guess. I mean, it is where that nut job Joker came from and all." He then turned his attention to the stage. "Then again, a place can't be all bad if it can produce a dame like her." He said, grabbing Brad's attention. "I mean, wow…"

Brad turned to see what all the fuss was about and nearly faltered as his gray eyes trailed up the woman from her red stilettos to her very proper blonde bun. When she turned around he could not help but to frown at the sight. _'What is Selina doing here?'_ He wondered, completely unaware that August was now staring at him.

"You alright man?" August asked.

Brad shook his head. "Yeah, just disappointed that I won't get to work here and get to know her better." He force chuckled.

"Well, I don't know if I can help you out with the girl; but let me see what I can do about getting you on here." August told. "But no promises."

Brad just nodded his head. "Thank you. I'd appreciate it."

"Alright, just stick around and I'll be right back." August told him before darting away.

Once he was gone, Brad turned his undivided attention to Selina, where she was speaking with several others. From the looks of things, they were musicians; but why was Selina with them. Furthermore, why was Selina at The Iceberg. Was she in league with Penguin _and_ Lex Luthor. Brad shook his head. None of this made any sense. If she came for the exhibit, there'd be no reason for a connection with the other two. What was he missing?

.

.

… …

.

.

"Alright fellas, you all have your sheet music. We're going to start with some of the simpler ones to get a feel of each other; before progressing to the more complex ones that we will perform opening night." Selina announced to her band. "If anyone has any reservations about the selection, now would be the time to voice them." When all she got was silence, she continued. "Very well. This place opens in a week. You'll have closed rehearsals daily with me at 9AM until then." She moved across the stage towards the mic. "Okay, let's do a couple se-" _RIINNGGG… RIINNGGG… RINN-_ She narrowed her eyes at the sound of her phone. "Okay everyone, take five." She then left the stage, walking to her dressing room. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Selina? It's Clark."

"Clark… what a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd be interested in having lunch with me again, today."

"At _Le Monteverdi_?" She asked with a grin.

There was a pause, and then, "Actually, I was hoping something a little smaller scale this time. There's this great deli not too far from Central Park. I was thinking we could have a small picnic."

Now it was Selina's turn to pause. _Picnic?_ She couldn't remember the last time she was at a picnic… if ever. Her grin softened into a small smile. "That sounds really lovely Clark. I… I'd like that. How about 1 o'clock."

"Great! Also, I talked to my boss about getting you on at the Daily-"

"Oh! Actually Clark, that won't be necessary. I actually found a job already."

"Really? So soon?"

Selina laughed at his surprise, though it was understandable. "Yeah, there's this new restaurant opening and… well… I'll just tell you all about it at lunch."

"Oh, okay well-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off Clark, but I really need to get back to rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later.

"Okay. Well, give me the address and I'll meet you there.

Selina quickly rambled off the address. "Okay, I really have to go now Clark. See you later."

"Okay, bye Selina."

And with those words, Selina ended the call; setting her phone down on her vanity table. She made her way quickly to the stage and called out to the musicians. "Alright fellas, let's get started."

.

.

… …

.

.

"Hey Brad, was it?" Called out August as he walked up to the sandy haired man.

Brad turned around to face him. "Yeah."

August just gave him a wide grin. "You're in. I got you the job."

"That's great man! Thank you." Brad looked relieved.

August shrugged. "Well, not as a bartender. Those positions are filled. But I was able to get you in as a bar back. Sorry, but you'll have to work your way up." He told him, while giving him a pat on the back.

Brad nodded his head. "No, it's no problem. Gotta start somewhere."

"Hey, that's the spirit. Well, come on, you need to get started on your paperwork." He told Brad while walking away.

Brad glanced at the stage, noticing that they were about to begin rehearsing. Now that he had an in, he could keep a better eye on Selina and Penguin. Two birds, one stone. He followed August out.

.

.

… …

.

.

"Alright guys, that was great. Let's pick this back up tomorrow morning." Selina told the band. She still had to decide on her line up, but that could wait until later. All of this singing has worked up quite the appetite. She was really looking forward to her lunch with Clark. Quickly grabbing her purse, she made her way off the stage and out of the dining area. With her eyes on her bag as she digging for her phone inside, she did not see the man prior to colliding with him.

"Oof!" The man cried out, before catching himself and her from falling. "Are you alright Miss?"

Selina regained her footing, before looking up into gray eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, pulling herself out of his strangely familiar grip. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Gray eyes chuckled. "Guess you were just in a hurry."

She looked him over. He was tall and handsome and very… comfortable to be around. "Still, that's no excuse." She held out her hand. "Selina."

He returned it. "Brad."

"Well Brad… I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got a lunch date to get to." She told him with a flirtatious smile.

He immediately stepped aside. "Please, don't let me keep you." As she walked passed him, he continued. "A lucky man, your boyfriend."

That halted her steps. She looked over her shoulder. "Who said it was a guy? Furthermore, who said he was my boyfriend?" She asked, a sparkle in her emerald eyes.

Brad slowly shrugged his shoulders. "A lady like you… can't possibly be single."

Her teeth flashed. "You're fishing." She accused.

"You're gorgeous." He retaliated.

She raised a brow. "You're flirting."

"You're letting me." He told her, giving her a steamy look.

She chuckled before turning away. "I'm leaving."

Brad smirked. "I'm watching."

Selina's smile widened. Other than that, there was nothing about her body movement that gave way that she heard his last comment. One thing Selina knew for sure was that he'd be trouble. What kind of trouble? Well, she looked forward to finding out.

.

.

… …

.

.

The moment Selina stepped outside that morning; she knew that it would be a lovely day. As she stepped out this afternoon, she was pleased to find that her prediction proved to be true. The sun was high in the sky and there was a nice gentle summer breeze; wonderful weather for a picnic. Clark wasn't here yet, but she knew he'd be here soon.

No sooner after she exited the building that a long black car pulled up to the curb. The driver stepped outside and walked onto the sidewalk, to the back door, and waited. The window to the door slid down, and she was greeted by the dark smirk of a very fetching bald man. "Hello Selina."

She kept her distance. "Lex… what are you doing here?" She asked, hoping her voice stayed neutral.

"Just came to pick my love interest up for lunch." He told her while holding up the front page of the Daily Planet.

Selina resisted an eye roll. Yes, she saw the photo earlier, but refused to let it ruin her day. "Thanks, but no thanks Lex. I already have pl-"

"Forgive me," He began, setting the paper down, "if I implied that you had a choice." He then motioned for his driver to open the door. "Get in the car." He said, smile now gone. The blonde glared at the bald man, but complied with his wishes. Once she was seated the door was closed. "Now was that so hard." Lex asked, smirk back in place.

"Antagonizing me is not good for your health, Lex." She told him, teeth clenched. She began perusing through her purse for her phone. She needed to text Clark.

Lex laughed. "On the contrary my dear, it is a rather favored pastime of mine." Selina rolled her eyes. "Looking for something?"

"My phone." She answered before she could stop herself, and then froze. She closed her eyes as she could picture her phone sitting on top of her vanity table in her dressing room. _Damnit…_

He narrowed his eyes at her, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Here, use mine." He challenged.

"No," She shook her head, "it can wait." She answered, before turning her head to gaze out the window. _Sorry Clark._

.

.

… …

.

.

"Umm… excuse me, but I'm here to see Miss Selina Kyle." Clark said to the first person he saw as soon as he walked into the restaurant. When he finally made it to this address, he couldn't believe his eyes. _'The Iceberg'_ As in Penguin's Iceberg. What was Selina doing in Penguin's Iceberg? Better yet, what was Penguin's Iceberg doing in Metropolis? How did he miss this? Perhaps he's been too busy with the league, but still. He let out a sigh, knowing that it would be a matter of time before Batman was warning him off of this as well.

The dark skinned young man nodded his head. "I think so, let me go check."

"Don't bother." Came a deep voice, walking up from behind the boy. "I saw her leave already." At his arrival, the boy walked away.

'_That's odd; thought I was supposed to meet her here.' _Clark narrowed his eyes. "Well, did you see which direction she went? How long ago was this?" When it didn't look like the blond would answer, he continued. "I'm supposed to be meeting her here and-"

"Then I guess she forgot. She just left not ten minutes ago with her boyfriend." Brad told Clark.

"Selina doesn't have a boyfriend." Clark insisted.

Brad shrugged his shoulders. "Well judging by the limo she got into and the cover of the Daily Planet, I'd say that she did."

Clark nodded his head at this information. "I see. Well, thank you. I'm Clark by the way." He held out his hand.

Brad took it. "Brad."

Clark tightened his grip as he stared hard at Brad. There was something extremely familiar about the man. Brad noticed his scrutiny, so he tried to pull away; but Clark only pulled him closer. He could tell Brad had on contacts, and then he noticed the microscopic imperfections of the facial hair and wig. He eyes only narrowed further. "I didn't think you left." He growled out in a whisper, before releasing his grip. "Please inform Miss Kyle that I came by." He said, before turning away.

Brad just watched Clark walk away. There was so much he wanted to say, or rather order; but he couldn't blow his cover. Instead, he thought it best to spend his time gathering information on what Penguin was up to. But first, he'll have to rise in rank and get himself into Penguin's circle.

.

.

… …

.

.

Lois was walking back to her desk with a cup filled with steaming 'Joe', and a hand full of files. She dumped said files onto her desk before taking a sip of her coffee and then placing it too onto the hard surface. She looked up to find Clark's desk empty. "Hey kid." She called out as Jimmy was walking by.

"Yes Ms. Lane?" The freckled, red-haired boy asked nervously.

"Go find Smallville. Tell him we've got work to do." She inquired.

"Oh… huh… um…" Jimmy stuttered nervously. "I…"

She just raised a brow. "What is it?! I haven't got all day. Spit it out!"

"Um, CK went to lunch." He told her.

Lois's eyes narrowed. "Clark doesn't take lunches. He eats at his desk, like the rest of us." She commented, motioning towards her own half eaten salad.

"It kinda sounded like he was meeting someone." Jimmy told her, before walking quickly away.

"Meeting someone?" She wondered to herself, before her eyes widened. "That naïve farm boy!" She growled out. "He's falling right into her trap." She said, grabbing her phone and purse. "Wait kid!" She called out, as she jumped out of her seat. "Where did he go?" She asked. She couldn't protect Batman from the lure of Catwoman; but she'd be damned if she let that vixen get her claws into poor, unsuspecting, _dumb _Clark.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ . ~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry it's been awhile. I'm working like three jobs this summer. Though classes will begin soon, so I guess I'll have to let one of them go. Basically, I'm trying to update a few of my stories this week so here's this one. I hope some of you are still interested. This chapter feels more like a filler. I can't wait to get to more Catwoman/Superman scenes. She doesn't care too much for him I'm afraid lol.**

**Before for I go, I'd like to Thank everyone for reading and also give a quick SHOUT OUT to my wonderful REVIEWERS:**

**QUATHIS: **Yeah, Lois has the ability to annoy anyone lol. But Batman doesn't like anyone getting in the way of him handling his business. First Clark now Lois. The big man is not pleased. Catwoman and Superman… what can I say? She doesn't seem to like him very much, so we'll see how that plays out. Selina and Cobblepot… they never could play nice... Thank you for reviewing.

**DCGIRLUNIVERSE:** I've been listening to some Mariah Carey songs and Amy Winehouse to get a feel for what I want. Needless to say, I'm probably going to several artists' songs. Thanks for reviewing.

**666PEACHES101:** Yeah, Clark as Superman is in for an abundance of annoyance and dare I say jealousy with not only Catwoman's interest in Batman, but Selina's ease with Clark. I do like your singer choices; and dress. Everyone has such great ideas, that I'm more than likely going to just do a medley of various artists' music. But right now I'm searching for her debut opening song. Thanks for the review.

**GUEST:** You know I was never a huge fan of Superman in the cartoons. But now that I've gotten into comics, he is so much more likeable. The cartoons make him a huge boy scout as did the old movies; but in comics he's really smart and strategic and can be quite smooth. Really, the only reason Batman can get the upper hand on him is because Clark can still be naïve and is not paranoid like Bruce; another reason why a relationship with Selina has a better chance of survival with him rather than with Bruce. I haven't read that particular comic, but I will check it out. Thanks for the review.

**ARAYTIGRE:** Hahaha… you couldn't be more right about where I'm going with all of this. Yeah, Bruce will shut Lois down the first chance he gets so as not to involve her further. Yep, Clark has to be careful with Selina, but cannot deny his increasing attraction; and is not as equipped to dodge her pull has Bruce (considering he has had years of practice). Penguin is definitely in for one hell of a headache; though why is he really in Metropolis. Thank you for reviewing and the singer choices.

**GUEST 17:** I like that song choice. Will definitely consider using it in this fic? Right now I'm searching for a good upbeat debut song for her. Thank you for reviewing.

**MROCKS:** Thank you. I really try to keep characters as canon as possible and have them react the way they would if my plot really did happen in the DC Universe. I was so upset at her not being in Justice League… I NEEDED her to be in Justice League. So this is the result… lol Thank you for reviewing.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE for READING and REVIEWING… I truly appreciate any praise or critiques or just fresh ideas that you want to run by me. This is our story together and everyone should get a say to help make it the best it could be.**

**I will do my absolute best to update soon. So don't give up on me now. We've come this far.**

… … …

… **As ALWAYS… … … **

… … …

… … … … … … **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

… … **or else… … LOL**


End file.
